Sweet Half-Blood Enchantment
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Harry Potter was framed and sent to Azkaban for murder, only to be broken out a year later by Regulus Black's daughter. He's taken to the states, & starts a new life, thanks to Regulus Black who's also the US Minister of Magic. Harry falls in love with his daughter, & they return after 4 years to finish the job with Voldemort, but will they stop there? HPxOC SSxDM RLxSB 3-4 shot
1. Escape

_**Hey y'all, now I've done a one-shot fic and a two-shot fic, but this is a three-shot so you shan't be disappointed it won't end so soon. **_

_**This is written by both me and AnnaBoleyna1536, she deserves half the credit since some parts of this will be parodied from the funny Disney film 'Tangled', her idea. Now normally I do a full summary at the top, but I think I'll skip that this time.**_

_**Warnings: mentions of sex, slash, swearing, some violence and bashing. Past character death. **_

_**HarryxOC**_

_**Past RABxOC**_

_**SSxDM**_

_**SBxRL**_

_Flashback:_

"_Harry James Potter you are hereby sentenced to Azkaban for life, for the murders of Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley by use of the Killing Curse." The boy chained to a chair in the middle of the room_

"_NO! NO IT WASN'T ME!" Harry struggled in the Auror's hold as they began to drag him away from the court room. "I DIDN'T KILL THEM!"_

"_LIAR!" Molly Weasley shrieked from her seat. "YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN, AFTER ALL WE DID FOR YOU AND YOU MURDERED MY BABIES!" Harry stared at her in horror, she didn't believe him. All the Weasleys looked at him with fury on their faces, even the twins._

"_SIRIUS REMUS PLEASE! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" Remus looked at him with shame, but Sirius looked away without a word. "PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME I'M INNOCENT!"_

"_BURN IN HELL YOU MONSTER!" Bill Weasley yelled at him and the crowd joined in._

"_Take him away!" Fudge shouted over the roaring crowd and Harry was hauled away straight to Azkaban. _

_End flashback._

How long it had been since that day Harry did not know, after they left the ministry he was brought to Azkaban, stripped of his clothes, his wand was taken and snapped, and then they threw him into a dirty cell with only one small window. The door was locked all the time; he hadn't left the room not even to bathe. There was a small tub and toilet in the room, but when he showered he only used cold water and the toilet was disgusting. As for getting fed, all he was given was greasy gruel and tap water.

Harry had been charged with murdering his two best friends and Ginny, the girl he'd fallen for after fifth year. He didn't understand how it happened, one minute they were all talking having a good conversation and the next Harry blacked out only to wake up to seeing their corpses on the floor with his wand in his hand. After that everything was a blur, Sirius and Remus had not spoken to him, and he was furious that they of all people would even think he would do something like this.

Sirius had been betrayed before, and now he and Remus betrayed Harry. They had not once come to see him, nor had anyone else. The only people who believed he was innocent were Neville, Luna, even Snape who questioned the investigation which shocked Harry but now he didn't care.

'Why…why me?' he knew he'd been in prison for a long while, his weight decreased, his hair was long to his shoulders, and his legs had grown an inch at least. Everything had fallen apart, and he had no idea who'd framed him.

'Mum, dad, why did this happen…what's wrong with me?' he had done nothing but think ever since he was brought here, it was no use screaming for help or begging for someone to hear him.

It was pointless, it was over. Voldemort would have everything, and he would forever rot in this hellhole.

Just as Harry closed his eyes to sleep he heard the lock on the door click; when he looked up he saw someone stick their head inside, but couldn't tell who it was.

"Ok good he's here, Harry Potter?" it was a girl, she sounded like a teenager.

"Y-Yes…?" his voice was hoarse. She stepped into the room, and two men were behind her. He couldn't see her face it was too dark and he didn't have his glasses.

"It's clear Miss, but we'd best hurry."

"Yes I know, Harry I'm going to make you sleep for a while. Don't worry this won't hurt." Her voice was soft and gentle, just hearing her made Harry sleeping. Harry felt something wrap around him, and then he felt a tingling sensation before his eyes got heavier and he fell straight to sleep.

"Let's go, we haven't much time." The girl who entered turned to the two men, and then levitated the unconscious Harry out of the room. "We must hide him."

"Use this." She pulled out a cloak, and covered the body with it. "That should work, let's go." One of the men pulled out a silver key, locked the cell door again, all three touched the key before they vanished immediately with Harry Potter.

_A week later:_

Harry felt his eyes slip open, his head was pounding and his body felt like he'd been hit with a hundred bludgers. His breath was back, but the bed…wait a bed? He was in a bed? His cell didn't have a bed, how could be here…but where is here?

Harry's vision was blurry; he'd lost his glasses in the struggle when the Aurors took him to Azkaban. He could see the room had light and white walls but that's all he could see.

"Hello…?" his throat was dried out, but it didn't feel as bad as the last time.

"Oh my dear boy you're awake, hold on let me get you some water." A man's voice he heard, and then he felt someone sit him up against some pillows. "Here you are." Harry felt a glass come into his hand, and he drank down the water which felt so good down his throat.

"Thank you." He finished the glass and set it down. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Ministry of Magic's Hospital Ward my boy, I'm Xavier Samson I'm the healer in charge of caring for you."

"How did I get here? I was in prison when I was…"

"Ah my boy that won't be a problem anymore, you see you were brought here from Azkaban. You are not going to be taken there again." Harry's eyes widened. "Oh forgive me I forgot you can't see, just a minute I have some glasses set aside for you somewhere." Now Harry was confused, he wasn't going back to Azkaban? He was in a hospital at the Ministry? Wait the ministry didn't have a medical ward….where the hell was he? "Here you are." Harry felt the glasses in his hand, and slipped them on; when his vision cleared he was staring at a man wearing white robes, looked around mid-forties, brown hair with graying tips, tan skin, and brown eyes.

"Where…I don't understand where exactly am I?" the healer, Samson, smiled.

"Harry Potter, let me be the first to welcome you here to the US Ministry of Magic." Harry's heart stopped for a moment.

"I'm in the states, but how?" Samson chuckled. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been out for a week, but I think it would be better if I let Ms. Black explain it to you, she's the one who brought you here."

"A week…brought me…but I don't understand…" Harry heard some laughter, and then turned to a door seeing a young woman his age maybe staring at him.

"I think I'd better take it from here Mr. Samson, you have other patients to attend to after all." Her accent was like Harry's, but now Harry realized that the man in front of him had an American accent.

"Of course, call me if you need anything Mr. Potter." Samson left him alone, and after he left the room the girl 'Ms. Black' shut the door and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"I'm sure you're pretty confused right now, so let me introduce myself first. I'm Juliette Circe Black, but you can call me Jules everyone does." She smiled and Harry immediately noticed how completely gorgeous she was.

She had beautiful peach skin with rosy cheeks, a oval-shaped face, her eyes were glistening green, her hair was wavy and waist long tied behind her head, she had a slim figure but a complete full set of bosoms and a nice arse; damn he'd been cooped up too long.

"Nice to meet you, now can you tell me how you brought me here?"

"Well let me start off by saying that legally, you weren't cleared of that crime they had you locked up for."

"What?"

"My father received an anonymous tip that you had been framed for murder of your friends, so we decided to investigate. We saw the reports, but none of the evidence adds up and your trial didn't go as it should have." Harry growled, the trial went by so fast he didn't even get to have his own word in. Fudge would do anything to get rid of him, even if it meant giving a short trial.

"So you're saying…you broke me out?"

"Pretty much, but since you're in our jurisdiction England can't come after you. Our laws don't fully match theirs, but even if they discovered your disappearance and they haven't believe me, they can't come after you here unless we turn you over."

"You broke me out, you're looking into my case, your father got a tip…wait is your dad the minister or something?" Jules smirked.

"He is, in fact he's been Minister for the past twenty years." Hold on, she had a British accent, her last name was Black, her dad's the Minister?

"Um…are you by any chance related to the 'Most Ancient and Noble House of Black'?" he spoke with thick sarcasm.

"Yeah I am, I'm actually probably the last Black heiress." Harry thought for a minute, the only Black heir left was Sirius, or his brother but Regulus had been declared dead years ago. "My uncle is your godfather." Harry's eyes widened again.

"Y-Your uncle…Sirius Black is your uncle?" she nodded. "But then that…"

"My father is Regulus Black, and the American Minister of Magic." Harry's mind took it in, and then he felt darkness overcome him.

Jules giggled, she expected this sort of reaction. After all it's not every day you're broken out of prison by the daughter of a man who was supposedly dead in Britain and yet was now the Minister of Magic for the States.

"I think you told him too much sweetheart." Jules turned around to see her father come into the room.

"Probably, is everything done with?"

"For now yes, our spies have told me that they haven't discovered the boy's disappearance. I'm not surprised; in the wing he was in they never send guards for anything except food." Jules frowned.

"How could they do this father? Nothing in his case added together, it's almost as if they wanted him in prison for nothing."

"Yes well their minister is a coward and a fool; he's not suitable for the job anymore. Now when Harry wakes up we'll have to explain to him the situation."

"Is he going to stay with us though?" Regulus nodded. "So I should tell him…?"

"It's not a secret here Jules, so yes you can tell him." She smiled. "Now he needs more rest, his body's still weak from the imprisonment."

"Do you want me to use my…?"

"No Jules, not now. You can use it later when he's better, or somewhat better." Jules nodded in understanding.

"He's cute dad."

"If you say so." Regulus rolled his eyes. Jules stared at Harry for a long moment before she had another question pop into her head.

"Dad, do you still not know who sent that tip?"

"Unfortunately no, they'll likely make themselves known later. Now the Longbottom boy and the Lovegood girl are flying here tomorrow, we will meet with them and by that time Potter should awaken."

"What about the other two?"

"They will remain behind for now, can't have too many people disappearing at once." That was true. "I'll talk to Samson see if we can take Potter home with us, and you young missy have other things to do like homework?" Jules pouted.

"But dad…"

"No buts get to it or you can forget about the trip next week." Jules groaned, fifteen years old and her dad still treats her like a kid.

"Yes sir." As Jules followed her dad out of the room she stopped to notice how cute Harry looked asleep.

_The next day:_

"Ugh…" Harry started to wake up, he remembered falling asleep, no passing out after Juliette or Jules told him her father was Regulus Black and they had broken him out of Azkaban. Then he remembered they also said as long as he was under their protection Fudge and his cronies couldn't touch him.

"Hey you're awake." Harry sat up and felt around for his glasses, and then he saw he was in a different room than the hospital. "You were cleared to come with us, this is Black Manor." Jules appeared at his side. Harry looked around seeing he was in what looked like a master suite.

"Black Manor? How, oh never mind but could you explain why you and your dad want to help me so much?" they went through a lot of trouble to get him here; he at least deserved to know why.

"Because you're innocent." She gave a kind smile. "You're only fifteen, and from what my dad and I know you were close to your friends. You had no reason to kill them, not to mention you can't hurt someone who hasn't hurt you before."

"How do you know?"

"Well let's just say we have spies in Hogwarts who keep us up to date about you, I'm not sure how but my mother knew something like this would happen to you."

"Your mum, is she a seer or something?" Jules frowned.

"She was an elf not a seer." Harry stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No you're fine; she died when I was a baby so I don't know her that well. My dad says I'm like her; just wish I could've known her to be sure."

"So you're half elf, and half witch?" Jules nodded. "That's amazing."

"It is, since my powers are different from a normal witch or elf." Jules winked. "Elves are like seers, they can see things before they happen and apparently years ago my mother had a vision that showed the world would turn against you for a false crime."

"But how did…oh wait was that after Voldemort fell?" Jules nodded. "So she knew about me, your dad…?"

"Yeah, never met Sirius though; not exactly on good terms with my dad." Harry frowned.

"He thinks he's dead though." Jules shrugged.

"Dad wanted to be sure of that, I know he's your godfather but he's not exactly the most mature person you could meet."

"Don't, right now I can't even think of him as my godfather."

"Why's that?" Harry glared into space.

"He didn't stick up for me at my trial, when I begged him to believe me he looked away. Remus Lupin his partner did the same thing. They abandoned me!" Harry's fists clenched.

"Not necessarily." Both teens turned their heads to the door, Regulus Black stood there staring at them. Harry noticed how he resembled Sirius so much, but he looked younger, his hair was darker, and he didn't have a mustache not to mention he seemed stronger.

"You're…"

"Regulus Arcturus Black Mr. Potter, at your service." He came and shook Harry's hand. "You assumed I was dead like everyone else?" Harry nodded. "Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine and alive."

"But how…I saw your picture on the Black Family Tree, it said you were dead." Regulus smirked.

"Only because it was charmed to do so, elf magic is more advanced than wizard magic."

"How did you…?"

"Mum saved him, some years ago he almost drowned and she got him to shore." Jules piped in.

"Nursed me back to health, and we fell in love." Regulus sighed. "But that's a story for another day, for now we need to work on getting your case together and find a way for you to continue your education."

"You said 'not necessarily' when I said Black abandoned me, what do you mean by that?" Regulus sighed.

"My brother may be many things, but when it comes to those he cares for he's like a rabid dog if they're in danger."

"He didn't even try to help me." Harry growled.

"We'll look into it, but I understand your anger. You just need to relax and focus on other things, like we said you're safe here." Harry sighed and moved some of his hair from his face.

"How long was I in Azkaban?"

"Only a year, but we found out about your case two months ago. It wasn't until we got the files that we were able to conjure a plan to get you out. Believe me no one's noticed your disappearance yet." Harry sighed.

"And we have two people who want to see you." Jules smiled, then to Harry's shock Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, the only two people who believed his innocence, walked into the room.

"Hey Harry." Neville smiled, and Harry just felt so happy to see them both there.

"You…you're here in the states…?" Harry moved to get up but Jules stopped him.

"Don't, your body is still slightly weakened."

"Sorry…but Luna, Neville how did you get here?"

"Minister Black sought us out; he knew we were the only ones who believed you were innocent so he offered us some positions." Luna came over to him and Harry immediately knew what she meant.

"You're his spies, so you give him information when he needs it." Luna nodded.

"Once a month, we've only been doing this for two though. Didn't have much to go on until he said they could get you out of Azkaban. All we had to do was make sure no one else knew."

"Waiting for the opportune time, gotta say though ever since you were arrested everything's been quiet. Too quiet." Neville glared. "I have to keep myself from attacking others calling you a murderer, even the teachers talk about it."

"What about the Slytherins? I'm sure they enjoy it too right?"

"Actually no, they've been quiet about the whole thing even Malfoy hasn't said much. Snape neither, it's as if he knows it's all rubbish." Harry thought back for a moment, and then remembered Snape actually sticking up for him when the Aurors came.

"Perhaps he does." Harry looked at his friends. "He actually tried to get me some help when they came for me."

"Really?" Regulus looked at him questioningly. "Snape tried to help you?"

"Yeah, shocked the hell out of me; he even showed up at my trial, but he was thrown out after he yelled at Fudge for being a coward."

"He was lucky he wasn't sacked, even Dumbledore thinks you're guilty." Luna glared that time.

"He's really getting stupid, we can't believe after everything you've done he'd even think you could kill your own friends." Harry nodded in agreement, but all this was what he expected.

"So what happens now?" he looked at Regulus.

"Now you will be staying here with us, you will have a new name, you will finish your education and in the mean time we will be working to clear your name." he sounded like he was ordering Harry.

"But how…I haven't any money?" Jules smirked.

"That's another thing, after your vaults were closed from everyone and everything, we went in and had everything brought here to our bank."

"It's all been put under your new name, plus to make sure no one recognizes you we might have to alter your appearance a bit, including that scar." He pointed at Harry's forehead.

"Or you could just erase the scar, he's hardly himself now." Neville pointed at Harry's hair. "I admit I almost don't recognize you." Harry felt his hair; it was cleaned now, shiny and soft. Luna held up a mirror, and Harry could see not only was he thinner but his face looked older and his hair was shoulder-length like before. Not to mention the glasses he had on, they weren't like his old ones.

"Well…maybe if we just get rid of the scar no one will recognize me, I agree with Neville."

"Very well, I'll send Samson over so he can do the operation. Don't worry you'll be asleep when it happens, for now you will eat some lunch and then we'll talk about getting you some clothes and school stuff."

"Uh…I don't know if my stomach can take much." Harry was hungry, but after being in Azkaban for a year and being asleep for over a week he didn't think he could eat much.

"We'll ask the house elves to make you some tomato soup, it's easy on the stomach not to mention satisfying. Jules, did you finish your work?"

"Yes father."

"Good, I'll check it later. Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom I need to speak with you for a moment, come." Luna and Neville followed Regulus out of the room, leaving Jules and Harry alone.

"Seems…nice." Harry laid back against the pillows. "Not how I pictured him."

"You mean a pureblood maniac who despises anything or anyone that has anything to do with Muggles?" Harry nodded. "Yeah he changed his ways after he met my mum."

"Oh, what about the rest of your family?"

"You mean my cousins, never met them though I would like to meet Draco and Narcissa, and Andromeda and Tonks."

"You know about them?"

"Yeah my dad keeps track of the family for personal reasons, you and I are the same age y'know?"

"We are?" she nodded.

"Yeah, your birthday's in July right? Well mine is in September, 29th in fact."

"Your parents met when your dad was eighteen right?" Jules nodded.

"Didn't get together for a long while, elves are weird that way." Jules shrugged. Soon a house elf appeared with a tray that had Harry's soup, some bread, and some water on it.

"Lunch is served Master Harry Potter, Mistress Juliette."

"Thank you Moira." Jules took the tray and sat it down next to Harry. The food was steaming, and it smelled great. "Eat up, do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No no you can stay, I wouldn't mind some company." He picked up the spoon and sampled the soup, it was creamy and warm down his throat. "Delicious."

"Told you so, thank you again Moira."

"Will mistress need anything?"

"No I'm fine, you can go." The elf nodded and vanished from the room. "She's our newest elf, our older one passed away the other day."

"Why not use…Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is still at Grimmauld, and right now Sirius is his owner so he has to stay. He doesn't know either; Dad said it was too risky even if Kreacher was very loyal to him."

"You talk a lot you know that?" she smirked.

"I can do more than talk, is it annoying you?" Harry shook his head.

"No, you just remind me somewhat of…" Harry frowned. "A friend." Jules seemed to get the hint.

"Oh, well…" she went quiet and let Harry finish his meal, when he was done she moved the tray to the night stand. "So do you want to talk about anything?"

"Well I'm wide awake now, and I feel more relieved to be away from those bastards."

"You mean…?" he nodded. "Well it's a new start, and…Harry there is something else you need to know about me. Like I said before I'm half elf so my magic is a bit different from normal witches or elven magic."

"Yeah, so?" Jules gave him a look, and then uncovered one of his legs which Harry saw was scabbed up from when he accidentally hurt himself in Azkaban. "What're you doing?"

"You'll see." Jules started pulling at the end of her hair, and then Harry stared in shock and amazement as it grew longer.

"Wh-what're you doing?" She wrapped it around his leg, and then looked up at him.

"Try not to freak out ok?" he stared at her, and then she closed her eyes.

_Powers deep within_

_Let your magic shine_

_Save the life that breathes_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_Mend the heart that aches_

_Heal the wounds that bleed_

_Soothe the pains that dwell_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_The hands of Time_

The minute she started singing Harry watched as her hair start glittering, it lit up and as the light approached his leg he felt warmth and then coolness over the scabs. Once she finished the song the glittering vanished; she unwrapped his leg and to his surprise it was fully healed.

"W-Wha…how did…how did you…?"

"Elven magic, my mother had it too. Elves can do almost anything, but our powers are mostly good for healing. Our hair is a hundred times stronger than human or animal hair, so it can't be cut or trimmed. We can choose how long to make it, but we don't have to worry about it getting tangled or messed up because we can shorten it too."

"So…you just have to sing and the hair heals?"

"Well that's not always the case, see it's the women who sing, the men well they do it through their minds. Each song is different, so we can't copy anyone else's words otherwise it won't work."

"So even if someone else sings the song the magic only works for you?" Jules nodded. "That's kind of…well that's amazing but…"

"But?"

"You're…you're a Black, yet you're half-blooded."

"So is Tonks, that a problem?" Harry laughed.

"Not for me, but I can imagine what old Walburga Black would say if she found out both of her sons were blood traitors." Jules smirked.

"Yes I know, dad said she was a monster growing up. Even if she was nice to him she was a bitch around Sirius." Harry frowned again. "Sorry, subject change?"

"Please."

"Dad also has to go over some things with you later, I mean since you're going to be with us for a while I would say that you will have rules to follow like the rest of us."

"The rest?"

"Oh it's just me and my dad, and the house elves and now you."

"Neville and Luna?"

"They can't stay too long, otherwise someone's gonna get suspicious."

"Wait what season is it?"

"It's October right now, so Hogwarts has its students. They were only able to come because Luna persuaded her dad to get Dumbledore to give her and Neville the weekend off, out of the castle at least. They have to go back tonight, but they wanted to see how you were."

"Oh, that's ok then." Harry sighed and then Luna, Neville, and Regulus all walked back in.

"Well we have to go, sorry we can't stay longer." Neville smiled at Harry. "We'll try and see you sometime soon though."

"It's ok Neville, but thank you. I mean thanks for believing me, and being here for me." Luna came over and hugged Harry gently.

"We'll be here for you no matter what Harry." Neville gave Harry a slight hug. "We'll see you later."

"Bye guys." As they left for the door Regulus tossed them an object and they vanished; a portkey.

"How do you feel now Harry?" Regulus stood behind Jules.

"Better, but tired."

"Well rest up, tomorrow is going to be a busy day for all of us."

"Oh?"

"We should have all the legalities together tomorrow, then we will take you out to get clothes; even a wand and some supplies you'll need for your lessons."

"Am I to be homeschooled?" Regulus nodded.

"Jules will be with you, her tutors are some of the best I've seen in years. We'll go over the schedule tomorrow, and then we'll discuss the case and your surgery alright?" Harry took it all in, and then nodded. "Jules why don't you go start the bath for Harry? I think he needs one." Regulus scrunched up his nose. "Scratch that he does need one."

"Hey!" Jules laughed.

"Sorry Harry dad likes to tease." Regulus ruffled Jules' hair before leaving them alone. "Are you gonna need help washing?" Jules wriggled her eyebrows at him.

"No I think I can manage." Harry found this girl funny, cute and funny but he could tell she had a dark side; all Blacks did.

"You sure, I can give you a massage later?"

"JULIETTE CIRCE BLACK DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Regulus' booming voice made them both freeze.

"SORRY DAD!" she called back, then giggled. "I love messing with him." Harry laughed at her. "Oh I almost forgot." Jules left into the loo, and when she returned she had Hedwig with her. "Miss her?" the snowy owl hooted happily at Harry, and took a spot on the night stand next to him.

"Hedwig." Harry lovingly stroked her feathers, he thought she'd been killed or sold after he was arrested. "How did you get her?"

"Luna had her; the first time she came here she offered to let Hedwig stay until you came." Harry felt joy overcome him now.

"Thank you." Jules smiled.

"You're welcome Harry, now I'll start the bath and you can take it from there." She left back into the loo, and Harry heard the water running.

'If this is a dream then please don't wake me.' Harry started to feel more at ease here. He was free of Azkaban, he had support from his last friends, he didn't have to worry about Voldemort finding him here, nor Dumbledore or Fudge, and he could start anew without people telling him how he should and shouldn't live his life.

So far so good, but deep in his heart Harry wished that he could have Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all here to share it with him.

_**Not bad for a start eh? Now the real action begins in the next chapter, the first will have a skip, then another skip in the middle but it will show Harry's progress in the first and likely how things go in the other part of the Wizard World. Also something on how Regulus survived, along with more on Jules and Harry.**_

_**Cowritten by AnnaBoleyna1536, thank you! **_

_**No flames please, this is just the beginning and it might turn into a four-shot I'm not sure yet.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Return

_**Hey guys, I'm absolutely sorry that first chapter seemed cheesy, but that was the original idea. Yes I know that Jules seems like a Mary-Sue now, but she's just being nice to Harry plus I'll mention why she was so eager to meet him in this one; like all Blacks she has a dark core, naturally and literally, but she's good to those she likes.**_

_**Now this has a time skip in it, but it begins just before that where Regulus and Harry have a little talk. Then it will go to Dumbledore and the others, explaining who really killed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and the reactions afterwards.**_

_**I will also say that Harry will forgive some, but not all and you can guess who he WON'T forgive.**_

_**If I go on I will be telling the story.**_

_**Co-written by AnnaBoleyna1536**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A few days later:_

A few days had passed since Harry had been brought to the states; he was broken out of Azkaban by the half-elf, half witch daughter of Regulus Black, now he was going to be schooled and trained by Regulus Black the American Minister of Magic. It took a while to process, but he finally came to terms and figured this would be better than being under Dumbledore's thumb or the Ministry's eye.

"Ugh…" Harry awoke from his nap, only because his stomach kept growling for food and made it difficult to sleep.

"You're awake again, good." Healer Samson came into the room. "Hungry?"

"Ravenous." Harry answered him, and then pulled on his glasses.

"Let's see, what sounds good; pea soup or broth?"

"Pea soup."

"Garlic bread or plain?"

"Garlic please."

"Tea or water?"

"Tea thanks." Samson smiled.

"Very well I'll have it brought up straight away, oh and Minister Black is going to stop by later."

"Is he bringing Jules with him?" After the first day Harry and Jules spent more time together than Harry ever had with any girl, even Hermione. He was quite infatuated with her.

"She's in her studies today, but she might sneak over. That girl is so rebellious." Samson laughed.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking how long have you known Jules?" Samson smiled at him.

"Since she was born, I was there to deliver the baby when her mother went into labor. I've taken care of Jules and her father for many years; she's like a daughter to me."

"What about her mother?" Samson frowned that time. "I don't mean to pry but…"

"It's alright, but it's not my place to tell you Mr. Potter. You'd have to ask Minister Black or Jules herself, now I must get your meal ready. In the meantime take this potion before you eat, it will ease your stomach." He handed him a vial, and then left the room. A few minutes later an elf appeared with a tray of steamy soup and bread.

"Masters Harry Potter, your lunch is ready." She had a high voice, she almost reminded Harry of Winky. Harry stared at the elf for a few moments, noticing she was wearing what looked like a white mini-nurse's uniform and hate, she even had on matching shoes.

"Thanks." She set the tray in front of him, and Harry immediately ate his food after swallowing the potion. It tasted amazing, the way it went down his throat it felt so warm followed by the ice cold tea.

"Will Masters Harry Potter need anything else?"

"No thanks, but could you let me know when the Minister gets here?" she nodded and left the room with a snap. Harry finished his meal in no time, when he was done he set the empty dishes aside and laid back. Jules had brought him some books to read, but he wasn't much of a reader.

"Masters Harry Potter, Minister Black has arrived." The elf came back.

"Thanks, I'm finished with my lunch." She smiled and took the tray. "Um, if you don't mind me asking what's your name?"

"My name is Elsa Master Potter." This elf's grammar was ten times better than the ones back in the UK.

"Oh well thank you for your help Elsa." The elf smiled and left the room, and then Regulus entered.

"Afternoon Harry, how are you feeling?" the man smiled at him, his smile reminded him of Sirius, but he already knew this man wasn't anything like Sirius; he was too cunning and smart.

"Better, thanks. That elf…she's a lot more intelligent than the elves back home." Regulus smirked.

"That's because here elves have more freedom and choices, they're even educated. To the very least where they can read and write, but educated no less."

"That's amazing."

"Made a lot of changes over the years, most for the better; I see you've finished eating?"

"Yes it was good, I'll be sure to thank Samson for the hospitality. Um…Regulus if you don't mind…can I see your mark?" Regulus stared at him. "I mean I know you joined but…" before he could finish Regulus rolled up his sleeve, only to reveal bare skin. "Wh-What the…?"

"It's funny actually; after I was rescued by my wife she had removed the mark with her magic. I woke up thinking it was all a dream…and then when I saw her I knew it couldn't be a dream." Regulus reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. The photo had a younger him, a young woman with bright blue eyes, pale skin, and long brown hair braided down to her chest where a little baby was trying to grab it.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Regulus smiled sadly. "She looks happy."

"She was, the only woman I ever fell in love with. When she had Juliette I was happier than I had ever been in my life, and when she died…" he frowned and put the picture away.

"I'm sorry; I know how it feels to lose those you love." Regulus just smiled again.

"Yes well, I was depressed for a long while and then I remembered I had my daughter to take care of so my life mainly concerns her happiness. I raised her to be all she is, nothing like my parents did to me or my brother." Harry actually smiled, Jules was no doubt a Black but she was probably the same as Andromeda.

"Does she remind you of her, Jules I mean?" Regulus nodded.

"She has her mother's kind heart, but she has my dark core. I wouldn't imagine my child being anything but."

"No doubt your parents would be furious if they knew." Harry laughed.

"I stopped caring about that after I met Shebelle, that's my wife's name, she showed me so much more than I could ever know from them. I honestly think they'd have ordered me to dump her and marry a witch."

"No chance of that." Harry mumbled, and then decided to change the subject. "So um…what's the update on my condition?"

"Well I've just spoken with the healers; you'll be discharged by tomorrow at the earliest. Your body has made a miraculous recovery." Harry chuckled at the word 'miraculous'. "You will be living with me from now on, and you'll be given the same lessons as my daughter."

"I…I guess that'll be alright."

"I've already taken the liberty of buying your books and clothes; you'll have to try them on first." Harry's eyes widened.

"You didn't have to do that; I could've bought my own clothes and books."

"Ah, but your finances are still underway slightly. I figure you can pay me back when it's done, plus if you do well we can begin your training."

"Training for what exactly?" Regulus stared at him, and then Harry realized something. "Does this have anything to do with Voldemort?" that time Regulus chuckled.

"Brave indeed to speak the name, like me and yes it does. I understand you feel as if you have nothing left for your homeland, but you at the very least deserve justice for your parents and friends."

"Yes, if I am to return that's the only reason; afterwards I would leave."

"I wouldn't see it any other way, once you've done your duty you have nothing else to worry for. You don't have to worry though; if you need a job I can see that you have one."

"As nice as that sounds Mr. Black I would rather get a job by earning it."

"I expected that answer from you, but you don't have to worry. Harry you are innocent here, not many people know you and that's a good thing here; now for why I've come, I have your new name and everything ready."

"Oh?"

"Starting tomorrow you will no longer be known as Harold James Potter, and since your scar has been removed it'll make it easier for you to adjust into your new life." Harry's scar was surgically removed and replaced with a patch of skin from a donor, it was fully healed and now without that scar he didn't feel any intense burnings.

"I'll be known as a new person, only you, Jules, and Samson will know the truth?"

"As will Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood, and our other two spies as well but we will inform them later." Regulus patted Harry's knee. "You're a free man now Harry." Harry felt so content right now he felt as if he were in heaven already.

"Thank you Minister Black, I'm not sure how I can repay you." Regulus smiled.

"Just do well in your studies and promise me you'll have a career someday. You may be James Potter's son, but you actually work harder than he ever did from what I can see."

"He was a year ahead of you."

"Yes, but he had a reputation of being laid back and carefree, not to mention he was so arrogant his head would inflate around the girls." Harry laughed. "Oh well, I must get back to the Ministry. Jules will come by later and let you know what all you'll be studying once we get you to your new home."

"And…when will I start studying?"

"The day after, but the day you come will be the day we decide what to get you for clothes and such. As for Quidditch, well…you can play a game with Jules and me, maybe even some friends, but you can also learn from some pros if you do well."

"Really?" Harry still liked Quidditch, but he was almost afraid Regulus wouldn't let him play.

"Sure, but only if you do well in your schooling understand?" Harry nodded eagerly. "Good, now I must go. See you later Harry."

"Bye Regulus." The man left Harry alone for now, Harry was full, he was awake, and then he suddenly remembered he had a television in his room so he would be free to watch what he wanted. Thankfully he knew how to work one too, and starting tomorrow Harry would be a free man.

'This is a turn for the better, but I am not going to let Voldemort get away with this.' He vowed to make the Slytherin heir pay for his family's death, and his friends. He would also make sure Dumbledore and Fudge paid for putting him in prison on a false crime; and that left the other Weasleys. They all would pay, and once the war was finished they could all burn in hell.

_Two years later:_

Three long years had passed since Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban, three long years passed since the Wizard World had thought they put away a killer and traitor to their people, and three years passed since the Wizard World imprisoned the wrong killer.

It was true, Harry Potter had been innocent after all; the entire Wizard World realized it after the real killer made himself known, Colin Creevey. The boy had gone to Voldemort to join the Death Eaters, in order to prove that he could do so much better than any other muggleborn. Voldemort of course was happy to oblige, and that's when Colin gave him the idea. His intention wasn't just for kicks, it was also revenge against Ginny Weasley for refusing his offer to date. He had a crush on her since first year, and when she refused him he snapped; he knew she liked Harry Potter, and so he decided if he couldn't have her then no one could.

Colin had the whole thing set up, and in so he got Marcus Flint and two other Slytherins to assist him. They had each set up Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginny Weasley, and lured them into the dungeons before killing them with Harry's wand. Harry of course had been knocked out, and when the job was done the four perpetrators left him there. Colin went to Dumbledore, and so when Harry came to the Professors and the Aurors reprimanded him and took him from Hogwarts.

The trial was short and done with, and Dumbledore didn't care at the time. Fudge wanted it to end and he jumped at the chance to convict Harry. Now the boy was in Azkaban falsely accused and now things were already getting worse.

Dumbledore paced in his office, trying to think of what to do. Harry was in Azkaban but soon he would be out, Kingsley and the others were going to get him and bring him to Hogwarts to recover. He had been wrong the whole time, Dumbledore should've known Harry would never harm his friends and look what happened? It would be a miracle if Harry forgave him and the others, but Dumbledore still needed him to end the war.

"Uh…oh Fawkes what have I done?" he looked to his phoenix companion, and the bird just looked away. He had called the Weasleys over to tell them the truth, Sirius and Remus would come too but they hadn't spoken to the old man since Harry's trial.

They were probably the only ones besides Severus, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom who believed Harry was innocent and they were right. Dumbledore had told them to give up, the evidence pointed to Harry and they would never see him again. The look on Sirius' face when he said those words, it was heartbreaking, the man had fought for Harry but of course Dumbledore made him shut up or he would make sure Harry got the kiss right then and there at the trial.

He was going to go through hell to fix this, even if Harry didn't forgive him he at least had to finish off Voldemort.

"Albus, they're here." Minerva McGonagall walked into the room, she too knew about Creevey and when she heard the news she broke down remembering that Harry begged her to help him when the Aurors came and she didn't. She had cast aside one of her favorite students for the sake of what, nothing.

"Send them in." Albus didn't even look up from his desk as they entered. Three years had gone by and right now the old man felt as if the life had drained from him. He was old and tired, and this war had gone on long enough.

"Why have you called us here Albus? Is something wrong?" Arthur spoke up, when Albus looked up he could see the man looking at him curiously.

"I'm afraid I have some distressing news, so I suggest you all prepare yourselves." He stood from his desk, looking out the eyes of the other Weasleys and Sirius and Remus. "It seems that…we were mistaken, dearly mistaken for what happened three years ago." They stared at him.

"What're you talking about Albus?" Molly looked at him.

"The deaths of Hermione, Ronald, and Ginny…it's…Harry was innocent after all." All of their mouths gaped open, except for the two men glaring hatefully at Dumbledore. "The real murderers were caught yesterday in the raid, Colin Creevey and three Slytherins, they all confessed to killing your children and Hermione, and to framing Harry."

"No…Albus it can't…"

"It is Arthur, Harry was innocent and none of us believed him." Molly started sobbing, while Arthur held her and the rest of the Weasley children had tears forming in their eyes.

"You mean YOU didn't believe him!" Sirius Black raged at Dumbledore. "I told you he was innocent, Remus and I both told you he would never betray his friends and you didn't listen! None of you did!" the Animagus snarled angrily at them all.

"You stole three years of Harry's life, locked away in that hellhole with no human contact. You didn't even bother giving him a fair trial! You let Fudge convict him!" Albus backed away slightly, whenever Remus Lupin got angry he could be worse than Sirius.

"Remus please…I feel horrible for what I did and said. That's why I've asked Kingsley and Alastor to retrieve Harry; they're getting him now as we speak."

"Then…then he can forgive us. He will forgive us won't he Albus?" Molly looked ready to break down again.

"I don't know, we can only hope he will."

"You can hope, but he won't forgive any of you." Sirius snarled. "After what you all did to him, what you forced us to do; Harry will never forgive any of you!"

"Sirius please…we didn't know we thought that…"

"YOU DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING!" Remus shouted so loud the portraits on the walls shook. "YOU DIDN'T LET HARRY EXPLAIN AND YOU ABANDONED HIM! YOU DON'T DESERVE HIS FORGIVENESS NONE OF YOU DO!" the Weasleys shrank away from Remus.

"I should kill you all right now." Sirius snarled so angrily he transformed into Padfoot and snapped at the redheads.

"Sirius don't!" Remus held the dog back by his scruff. "They aren't worth it." The dog transformed back into Sirius.

"Please Sirius…." Arthur tried to speak. "We lost our youngest children, and Hermione we didn't know Harry was innocent. They had his wand, and Harry was on them when he was caught…" Arthur stopped when Remus glared.

"You said he was like a son to you, and yet at the first moment you hear 'Harry Potter murdered his friends' you told him to burn in hell, you called him a liar, you trashed him and you ignored his pleas for help."

"You didn't help him either!" Percy Weasley pointed at the men.

"BECAUSE HE MADE US!" Sirius pointed at Dumbledore. "You said that if we tried to help Harry you would make sure he got the kiss right then and there at the trial! You would have condemned him!"

"I know…and I feel awful for it." Albus turned back to his desk. "Hopefully Harry will be here soon, and when he's well we can all speak to him."

"No you won't." Remus snarled. "If Harry does come here and he recovers we're taking him away from here, far from all of you traitors!" he growled the word traitors.

"No, no Remus you can't you have to let us…." Bill Weasley tried to talk but Remus pulled out his wand and jabbed it into the boy's throat.

"I don't have to let you do anything; I remember what you said to him when he tried to speak his innocence. You told him to burn in hell, remember that William?"

"Remus!" Albus pulled out his wand. "Drop it now, don't make this worse than it already is." Remus spit on Bill's face, but lowered his wand. Right when he did Kingsley and Moody walked into the office. "Ah, there you are."

"Don't count your dragons yet Albus, we have a problem." Moody looked to everyone.

"What problem, have you not brought Harry here?" the two men shook their heads.

"We went to retrieve the boy, but when we got to his cell he wasn't there." Albus stared at Kingsley. "We checked to see if he was moved, and he wasn't. The Dementors didn't get him either, and so that only leaves one explanation." Everyone stared wide-eyed at Kingsley.

"You…you can't mean that…" Albus didn't even have to finish his words.

"Harry Potter has escaped from Azkaban." Dumbledore collapsed into his chair, and the Weasleys all gasped.

"How? He was in a cell guarded heavily who could've…?" Moody looked at Sirius.

"Don't give me that look Mad-Eye, I wasn't anywhere near Azkaban in the past three years."

"Perhaps, but you are the only one who ever escaped that prison, you and Crouch Jr. and he is gone."

"He didn't break him out Moody, so get that idea out of your head." Remus growled standing next to Sirius. "Perhaps Harry found a way out himself?"

"No, we checked on the guards, none of them remembered anyone going to visit the lad. We questioned them to be safe, and when we checked out the cell it looked like no one had been in there since the boy was imprisoned."

"So then…" Molly began. "He could've been broken out by someone else?"

"It seems so." Kingsley answered her. "Potter didn't have a wand, and his magic was detained at the trial so he couldn't have done it himself unless the spell wore off."

"It would have to have been a professional; no one else can get past the Dementors or guards without setting off the wards."

"But who would…? I know that Longbottom and Lovegood supported him but even they aren't powerful enough to do such a thing." Percy spoke up.

"It doesn't matter, wherever Harry is none of you can touch him." Sirius snarled. "My godson deserved better than this life, and he sure as hell deserved better than all of you!" with that the dog Animagus stormed from the office and Remus followed after him. The whole Weasley clan looked ashamed and disgusted with themselves, and Albus couldn't blame them.

"Harry's gone; Merlin knows where he is now." Molly started sobbing again. "Oh Ron, Ginny, Hermione forgive me…" Arthur held her again, this time their sons joined in.

"What do we do now Albus? When Cornelius gets wind of this there's no telling what could happen." Kingsley asked the old man. For the first time in years, Albus Dumbledore did not have a good answer.

"I don't know Kingsley, I don't know." Albus buried his face in his hands, silently letting tears fall from his eyes. He had messed this up so horribly, Harry might never forgive him and now he may never come back.

Voldemort was going to destroy them all, and it was their own fault.

_One year later:_

A year after the world realized Harry Potter had escaped from Azkaban the whole Wizard World was in turmoil. The Ministry was more corrupt than ever, yet Fudge was still in charge though the man looked close to giving up any day now. The war was still brewing, Voldemort had only launched a few attacks on Muggles and wizards, he was more concerned with finding Harry Potter in order to obtain the last ounce of power.

Cornelius had hired some of the best Aurors possible to find Harry, but every lead came up empty. No one knew what became of the boy, and everyone was worried that no one would be able to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore had grown old and tired after a long while; he had nearly given up in the searches. Sirius and Remus had left the Ministry to go into hiding, but they only came around to see if there was anything on finding Harry.

The Weasleys were another story, after realizing how wrong they were about Harry they were all afraid if he did return he would go after them. Molly and Arthur kept in their home, but Percy had to get his own flat with his girlfriend to keep them away from the Death Eaters prowling around. Bill and his wife Fleur had taken their own home and Arthur was secret-keeper, and as for the twins their shop remained open but they had it warded like a prison to keep out the Death Eaters and any unwanted guests. No one knew where Harry was, and they were beginning to think he would never return after what they'd done.

Hogwarts had been closed, the students and their parents were too afraid of Death Eaters coming around to take over the school. Students were now being homeschooled, going to Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, or even just attending Ministry classes to continue their education. Most of the teachers were out of jobs, but they fared well enough thanks to Dumbledore.

Right now things hadn't gotten better, but the Ministry was forced to ask for help in pursuing the Dark Lord. So they called in a few allies, and while one stayed in their homeland sending over reinforcements, the other was coming to the UK to assist with some of their best people; the Minister of Magic for the States.

"When are they due to arrive Cornelius?" Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape tagged along with Fudge and some Aurors to meet with the American Minister.

"In a few minutes Albus, they should be here through the International Floo Port." They were waiting in the floo port, in another section of the Ministry.

"Who all is he supposed to bring with him?" Snape asked sounding bored.

"From what I understand his best teams are coming, also his daughter and her fiancé as well."

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen I think, I haven't met her." No one had actually met the American Minister since the last one resigned some years ago. "Ah that should be them now." A loud ringing echoed the hall, and in a large rush of green flames several figures wearing robes stepped through.

"Good afternoon Cornelius." The American Minister took off his hood, and tons of people, save for Snape, gasped at the sight of Regulus Black. "Nice to see you again Professor Dumbledore, you too Severus."

"Hello Regulus." Severus smiled slightly. "You look well."

"As do you my friend." They shook hands.

"Regulus Black? But…but how?" Fudge was red in the face, but not fully.

"It's actually a long story, one that I'll be willing to tell later on but for now I think we have a war to discuss?"

"U-Um yes of course, uh p-please follow me." Fudge led them around, and soon enough they came into a large room with a long black ornate table and multiple chairs in the middle of it. "Please have a seat." Regulus took the spot at one end and Cornelius took the other while the Aurors took either side.

"Father." A young woman took off her hood staring at Regulus.

"In a minute love, oh forgive me Cornelius this is my daughter Juliette Black and this is her fiancé Peter Carlson." The young girl turned to Fudge and nodded, and everyone immediately noticed how beautiful she was, especially her curled black hair that framed her beautiful face. The boy next to her was handsome too, a tall well-built frame, shoulder-length black hair and deep brown eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you both, but before we begin anything on the war Mr. Black I would like to know…aren't you a Death Eater?" Fudge's Aurors' pulled towards their wands, and Regulus immediately rolled up his sleeves revealing bare skin on both arms.

"You can cast a spell if you wish, but I assure you there is no mark."

"No I…I think we have enough." Fudge caught the glare Juliette was giving him. "Forgive me Ms. Black, it never hurts to be extra careful."

"Hmph." She mumbled.

"Now then, what do you propose we do? I have my best people here with me, but I can call in for more."

"Uh no need for that Mr. Black, you see we have an idea on defeating the Dark Lord, but the main issue is that we need to figure out his forces first." They heard a scoff.

"You don't know of his forces Minister Fudge? Surely after three years you would?" the boy, Peter slyly spoke.

"I assume you do Mr. Carlson?"

"But of course, we've been tracking them since you asked for our help." The boy waved his wand and a scroll appeared. "We have a list of known Death Eaters, besides you Mr. Snape, but we're still running checks on them."

"You mean background checks?" Carlson smirked.

"Of course, what else would I mean?" the boy seemed smug, too smug and it was starting to rub off on Fudge the wrong way.

"Forgive my future son-in-law Fudge, he's a bit eccentric."

"Father…."

"Oh hush Juliette." The girl just grinned at Carlson and her father. "Now, as you were saying?" Regulus stared at Fudge.

"Oh yes, matters of defeating the Dark Lord. Unfortunately we don't have much to go on, we are still figuring out how to kill him."

"So then why did you call us? Has something happened?"

"Well…we did have someone who could defeat the Dark Lord, but he…" Fudge looked at Dumbledore. "He was imprisoned on a false charge, framed if you will, and we didn't realize his innocence until last year."

"You are unable to find him?" Fudge nodded.

"It was Harry Potter, I'm sure you know of him?" Regulus nodded. "We are no doubt never going to see him again, but the boy has a duty to defeat the Dark Lord."

"If I may, why don't you just call him by his intended name? Voldemort?" Carlson spoke up and several people winced at the name. "Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself, but as you can see I'm not afraid to say it."

"Well you have likely never met the Dark Lord Mr. Carlson." Dumbledore spoke up. "You do not feel threatened by the name because you've never been in his presence."

"Actually…" Carlson looked to Regulus Black, who just nodded and to Juliette who also nodded. "I have been, twice in fact, met him face to face on which both times he tried to kill me. I got away, and it was only four years ago I saw him again."

"What do you mean?" Fudge looked skeptical.

"Oh please Cornelius, don't tell me you can't remember? After all I've tried to tell you in the past he had returned, especially when he murdered Cedric Diggory, but you didn't believe me and so you didn't think twice before you convicted me the following year." Fudge stared at him, and right away Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock.

"You…you can't be…" the Carlson boy smirked, and in a quick flash of magic Dumbledore found himself staring face to face with the Boy-Who-Lived smirking evilly at him.

"Hello again everyone, did you miss me?"

_**Not quite as long as I wanted it to be, but at most this fic will be about five chapters long. **_

_**Hope you read my note at the top, because Harry is not going to be very forgiving. Jules will have a spot too, especially when the Weasleys appear so expect some cursing and mild violence.**_

_**Jules may seem like a Mary-Sue, but she isn't.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Anger

_**So glad lots of you loved how I ended the last chapter, I know I wanted Harry to surprise the hell out of everyone. I'm sorry if I cut it too soon but I wanted to save some drama for the other chapters. Like I said though this is a short fic, not sure how short but short no less.**_

_**Now this chapter is all about Harry returning, what he's got to say, and somehow finding out the anonymous person who got to Regulus to break Harry out. Gonna have a lot of swearing and cursing, and a few blows probably.**_

_**Jules will have her part too, since she's going to show everyone how nasty a Black can get.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Everyone stared in shock on Fudge's side of the large table. Harry smirked at their expressions, they looked like he'd come back from the dead and brought Voldemort with him.

"Do close your mouths before flies eat your tongues." Jules smirked with him. "Harry, I think you turned them speechless."

"Of course love, what could we expect after all I've been gone for nearly four years." He kissed Jules' cheek and she giggled.

"H…Harry, is that really you?" Dumbledore stood slowly from his seat.

"Yes you old codger it's me." Harry's smirk faded. "Sorry I couldn't send a postcard, but these last four years have been quite busy for me."

"Four years? You were supposed to be in…" Fudge knew Harry had broken out, but he didn't think it was four years.

"Azkaban yes Fudge, but I think you've already clarified that I was not the one who murdered Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I had no reason to kill them after all, but I assume that you caught Colin and his 'friends'?" Fudge and Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"You knew who killed them?" Moody spoke up.

"Yes, because I knew that Colin had a vendetta against me because I had Ginny. He had been acting strange beforehand, and then I caught him talking to Marcus Flint in the corridor but thought nothing of it."

"And then we connected the dots just last year when you fools realized your mistake." Jules smirked again.

"Juliette that's enough, I'm sorry Fudge we should get down to business." Regulus cleared his throat. "Now we do know how to kill Voldemort, but of course I'm sure you all would believe that Harry is the only one who can do it."

"And of course I've agreed." Harry spoke up and Dumbledore looked flabbergasted. "I owe the man for setting me up and killing my family. Now, what did you do with Creevey and his helpers?"

"They were arrested and taken to Azkaban, but Mr. Potter, if you don't mind please tell us who and how you broke out of Azkaban?" everyone leaned in to listen.

"That is not your concern; Harry was innocent to begin with so he didn't belong there." Jules glared.

"Ms. Black I wasn't asking you, Mr. Potter?"

"It's just as my fiancée said, that's my business." Harry touched Jules' hand. "Now as for how we are going to get rid of Voldemort, let's just say it's a matter of disconnecting something."

"Disconnecting? What are you on about Potter?" Moody growled.

"Mind your attitude towards my future son-in-law Moody, Harry does not have to tell any of you the plan." Regulus frowned.

"You agreed to assist us, so you must tell us the plan!"

"Actually Moody, all you and your teams have to do is protect and defend each other from Voldemort's ranks, and let me deal with the big bad Snake." Harry leaned back in his chair. "You won't have to worry Fudge; you'll get to keep your big fancy chair and high seat of power, as long as you don't interfere."

"Mr. Potter…" Fudge looked at Regulus, slightly red in the face.

"Sounds reasonable to me, of course my forces will assist yours. It's too bad that Hogwarts was closed, rather upsetting for those students." Dumbledore bowed his head low.

"Indeed so."

"The students are safe wherever they are; I've made sure of that." Severus piped in. "I must say though Potter, you've surprised the lot of us here." Harry smirked at the man, which he returned.

"Now then, I believe we've covered everything. Now I must get my family to our home in England, we will see you later."

"Wait, surely you don't have to leave so soon?" Dumbledore stood up. "If it's alright with Harry, I'd like a few moments with him in private?" Harry frowned; he figured Dumbledore would try to get him alone.

"Only if Jules can accompany me, after all we have no secrets between us." Jules beamed at him.

"I see no problem with that." Regulus stared at Dumbledore, who just looked a bit sullen. His aged face had changed over the years, likely from the stress of the war and losing Hogwarts.

"Very well, Harry if you and Jules will follow me?"

"We aren't going far I trust?" Harry stood up with Jules. "We don't have all day."

"It shouldn't be, please come." Harry held Jules' hand and followed his former headmaster out of the room. They made it into a more private but smaller room, but of course Harry knew Regulus would have his men outside to make sure nothing got out of control. "Harry, I just wanted to say that…" Harry stopped him.

"If you want to receive my forgiveness old man then you can forget it, I am not nor will I ever forgive you or anyone else who thought I was guilty. I mean really you threw me into Azkaban; no you let Fudge throw me in Azkaban without a fair trial, you wouldn't even let me speak. Right away you let the Aurors take me, you even made sure I was in the darkest cell there correct?" Dumbledore looked at him ashamed. "I thought so."

"You should listen to him Dumbledore, as long as I've known Harry he hasn't wanted to forgive anyone here for what he's done."

"Ms. Black I don't believe this concerns you."

"It concerns her if she's with me, and she's right. The only reason I came back was to finish off Voldemort, that's my only reason and once it's done I'm collecting all my family's assets and I'm leaving for good." Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"But my boy, what about your education?" Harry glared.

"Don't call me 'your boy', and I have already finished my education thank you very much; Regulus homeschooled me for the years I was 'supposed' to be in school. I now have a photographic memory and I can pretty much outwit anyone in most subjects."

"Hermione would be proud of you Harry." Jules kissed his cheek.

"I believe she would love, I'm on her level of education I think." Dumbledore looked at him strangely. "What?"

"How would Ms. Black know of Hermione? She's never met her and yet she thinks she'd be proud of you?" Jules glared that time, and Harry noticed the back of her hair was starting to twitch in anger.

"I've told her stories about Hermione, and Ron and Ginny. I believe Hermione would be proud that I continued my education, and that if she were alive she'd be more than happy to have an intellectual conversation with me." Harry frowned after he finished that sentence, four years since his friends were killed but his heart still mourned them.

"Harry, I know we all made mistakes, yes we were too quick to judge but…the Weasleys want to see you so badly, they want to…"

"They expect me to come back and forgive them just as you all do, well that's not going to happen. I won't even forgive Sirius or Remus for what they did to me; they abandoned me and let me rot in that jail. No one is going to get my forgiveness so you can shut up about that."

"I think we're done here, Harry?" Harry nodded and tried to leave with Jules but Dumbledore stopped them.

"Harry please see reason, we all feel terrible about what happened. We just want…"

"You just want him to end the war old man, once that's done I'm sure you'll have no more use for him. That's all he is to you right, just some tool?" Dumbledore looked at her disapprovingly.

"You will mind your tongue young lady."

"Or what you'll lock me up too?" she retorted.

"I think that's enough for today, come on darling we have to prepare." Harry moved past Dumbledore and like he'd thought Regulus' men were outside the door.

"Any trouble there Harry?" the tallest one, a man in his late thirties, smirked.

"Not at all Johnson, we handled it quite well." Johnson had been one of Harry's trainers, he wasn't the best Auror but he fought greatly and he was almost as strict as Moody when it came to teaching. The other man next to him was his partner Mr. Boehm, one of Harry and Jules' old tutors, also a top Auror.

"Alright, well we'd best go Minister Black has already gone to the home. You have a few guests coming there as well." Johnson winked at them.

"Oh? Then let's go." The two Aurors led them to the floo network, but before they could leave someone stopped them.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Potter but…if you don't mind I was thinking of holding a press conference soon?" Fudge was obviously nervous, probably because the glare Harry was giving him was making him shiver to the bone.

"No, as of right now I'm in no mood nor shape to give a press conference. I will think on it though." Fudge looked a little relieved.

"Very well, I look forward to hearing from you soon." Fudge left with his groupies, and then Harry's group flooed to their private manor in a further hidden part of the city. It was something similar to Grimmauld, but no screaming portraits. The only living portraits there were Phineas, Orion, and Alphard Black.

"Ahh, here we are." They stepped into the grand living room, and of course to Harry it looked similar to Grimmauld's living room but more elegant and lively. "Looks good, Reg has good taste."

"Of course, he is a Black after all." The portrait of Phineas spoke up from his area on the wall.

"Hello again Phineas." Harry smiled at the man.

"Hello great great great grandfather." Jules smiled too.

"Good to see you both, you look lovely as ever Juliette."

"Thank you, have you seen my father?"

"He just entered a few moments ago, ah there he is now." Regulus walked in on cue.

"Thank you for escorting them Johnson and Boehm, you can go to your hotel now." The two men nodded.

"Call us if there's any trouble Minister." They left back through the floo. Regulus had his men staying at a Wizard Hotel, at least those who had no family over here.

"You two must be exhausted; I'll have Mimsy bring us some tea and cakes." Regulus summoned the house elf and she gladly obliged. Mimsy was the younger house elf, but she was a hard worker and Regulus treated her kindly as did Harry and Jules. They also had Dobby as a house elf now, Neville and Luna convinced him to leave Hogwarts to go to Harry but he was a free elf and only came to help Harry.

"Where is Dobby?"

"He's out shopping Harry, the pantry needs to be stocked I have a feeling we'll be here a long while." Regulus sat down on a large red armchair. "Now, we just have to wait until Voldemort makes a move. When he does we'll figure out his strategy and then we'll worry about killing him."

"I will worry about killing him, I have to after all."

"Yes Harry, but I'll be by your side when it happens." Jules touched his arm. "Besides, I want to see just how strong cousin Bellatrix really is."

"Juliette…"

"Sorry father, and…father when we do leave here can't we take the portraits with us? They must hate it here."

"Not to worry dear Juliette, we have other portraits at your home in the states." Phineas answered her.

"You do?" she looked at Regulus.

"Had them put up after we left, now we have them at our home and here."

"Then where are Grandfather Orion and Great Uncle Alphard's?"

"Just down the hall on your left." Phineas answered again. "They want to see you both." Jules stood to get up, but Harry stopped her.

"Let me go alone Jules, I need to speak with Orion for a bit." Jules nodded in understanding, and Harry stood to leave the room. He traveled down the hall for a bit before he came across the portrait of Orion Black. "Hello Grandfather Black." The old man looked like Regulus and Sirius, but his hair was longer and graying slightly and his face looked slightly older.

"Hello, Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. "The young stud who's marrying my granddaughter, we finally meet."

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you from both your sons." Orion frowned.

"Well I can expect you will take good care of my granddaughter, after all she is the last Black heiress."

"Yes I'm well aware of that, but I can assure you she will want for nothing. We are very close and I care for her very much."

"I can see you are an honest man, why this idiotic ministry of ours convicted you I will never understand." Harry shook his head at that.

"Well I'm out now, and Jules is a fantastic young woman. Let me ask you though, you have a portrait at Number 12 Grimmauld Place don't you?" Orion nodded. "Tell me, does your wife know of this?"

"No, but I guarantee once she does know she won't be happy. She would expect Juliette to marry a pureblood and provide a proper heir to the family, no matter how strong, powerful, or rich you are."

"I figured so, but Juliette is half-blooded also."

"Yes, but she is half elf not muggle, Walburga would only think her a proper heiress."

"Is that all she cares about?" Orion nodded.

"Ever since we thought we lost Regulus she has made everyone miserable, Sirius has not given us any heirs but I think it's due to the stress."

"Stress?"

"It's hard to explain, but my eldest son has been under a lot of stress and depression for the past few years. His lover, Lupin I think is his name, cannot even get him roused. I believe it has to do with you." Harry snorted.

"Probably because he betrayed me, and now he feels guilty."

"I don't think that is it, forgive Potter but I know my son. When it comes to those he cares about he won't stop at anything to help them." Harry rolled his eyes.

"He didn't try to help me once when I was taken away, he just ignored me. He doesn't give a damn about me; all he cared about was that I was James Potter's son, his dead best friend and my father." Orion's eyes closed as he sighed.

"Think what you want lad, but I can tell you now that either Sirius or his lover might not be as horrible as you think, if you let them talk."

"Give me excuses eh? Well if you say I should then I will, but I have no intention of forgiving them." Orion shrugged. "I must get back to my fiancée; give your wife my regards if you can." Orion smirked.

"Of course." Harry walked back towards the hall; he had seen that Alphard's portrait was empty right now so he would come back later. Jules and Regulus were still on the couch and armchair, and then the floo went off.

"Who is it?" Regulus looked into the fireplace.

"It's Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, might you let us come through?" Regulus smiled.

"Come on through then." Harry stood back as Snape and Malfoy entered and brushed the soot off their clothes. "Severus, Cousin Draco." Regulus stood up and hugged both men. "How long has it been?"

"Four months I would say." Draco smiled, and then went over to Harry. "Good to see you too Harry, Juliette." Jules rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to say it Draco, call me Jules."

"I know, but I prefer Juliette it suites you." Jules nudged Draco, and then hugged him. "Have you two set a date yet?" they shook their heads. "Oh well, you're young so you have time."

"What about you Draco?" Harry cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Draco's face blushed but he just smirked with him.

"Not yet, we're still waiting." Draco looked at Severus with admiration. The two Slytherins were the other two spies Regulus had spoken of besides Luna and Neville. They had both believed Harry was innocent, not because they liked him at the time but because they knew he'd never hurt his friends least of all kill them.

They visited the states as often as they could, Neville and Luna had done the same and now the two had gotten married. Severus and Draco of course are a couple and came out to Harry and Regulus during a visit two years ago. Harry wasn't surprised, they had always been close but Regulus wasn't so sure at first. He came around after remembering what Draco had to endure with his parents, his mother and father both expected him to marry a pureblood witch and continue the Malfoy line, but Draco preferred men and he had his godfather/lover. Regulus understood and said he didn't care, so Draco was in the clear with his mother's cousin.

"How are you Professor?" Jules stood up and shook Severus' hand.

"Tired, but fine Ms. Black."

"Jules please, for the umpteenth time." Severus smirked.

"Oh well."

"Are you two hungry?" Regulus motioned for them to sit on the sofa.

"Starving actually."

"Well you're welcome to join us for dinner, but for now how about a snack?" Severus and Draco nodded, and Mimsy came back with cookies.

"Here you are sirs." She placed the tray down on the coffee table, and then left back to the kitchen.

"Oh these look good." Draco took a cookie and bit into it.

"Don't fill up on those now." Severus told him as he started to eat one.

"Now, how are things going?" Regulus smirked at the potions master. "It may have only been a few minutes, but has there been any uproars about Harry returning?"

"Only a few, but of course Albus is going to alert the Weasleys so no doubt they'll be around."

"How have they been, y'know since they found out?" Harry leaned in.

"Bunch of sobbing idiots, I'm actually thinking Ronald Weasley was the strong one out of all of them." Draco ate another cookie.

"He was, Ron was never afraid to speak his mind." Harry sighed, Jules touched his hand.

"And what of my brother?" Snape sighed.

"To be perfectly honest Reg, he hasn't said much in the last two years. When he found out about Harry being innocent he blew up at Dumbledore, calling him a monster for making him…" Severus glanced at Harry who's head shot up after he said 'making him'.

"Made him what? Snape?" Harry only used last names when he was serious or angry. Severus sighed again, and this time his face was hard.

"Dumbledore made him keep out of the trial Harry, Black and Lupin both proclaimed to him you were innocent after the Aurors took you. I overheard their shouting when I went to find out what he planned to do about it, but what I heard I couldn't believe." He took a deep breath. "Dumbledore told them if they tried to help you in any way he would see to it a murderer like you got the kiss right then and there at the trial."

"W-What…?" Harry sank back against the couch. They tried to help him? Dumbledore threatened him and them if they tried?

"It's true Harry, I overheard them screaming at the Weasleys saying they don't deserve your forgiveness. Black was crying I could see, and Lupin looked ready to crack, they wanted to help you but they had no way of proving you innocent." Draco pitched in. "I didn't believe it at first either, but then I remembered what Severus said about how they were at the trial, they were sad and ashamed they couldn't help you." Regulus let out a loud gasp and covered his mouth.

"Then, it's likely that one of them was the anonymous source that told us about Harry." Regulus looked over to him and Harry felt all the blood in his body go to his feet.

"No…no…" Harry started to shake in anger, and the room shook with him. Severus looked at him with slight sadness, Draco just looked away and Regulus still had shock on his face.

"Harry, Harry easy…" Jules acted fast and started wrapping her hair around him.

"No." Harry stopped her and pulled the hair off. "No, I'm sorry Jules I just got angry." Jules' hair went to its normal length again.

"I still can't get over that." Draco laughed lightly. "A cousin who's half elf and twice as powerful as anyone I know."

"Well you'd better get used to it, oh and before I forget Draco, have you told your parents?" Draco frowned.

"Yes, and they weren't happy about it. Said I have no business wanting to be with a man when I am the only heir to the Malfoy line. I need to continue the line, so I must settle with a spoilt pureblood witch from good stock who only wants me for my money and have my heir."

"And what did you tell them?" Harry smirked, his anger slowly dissipating.

"Told them it was my life, if I needed an heir so badly I could hire a witch to carry them. I know all about wizard pregnancies but yeesh my parents are too much into the old ways."

"Sounds like my family." Regulus chuckled. "I remember that was our first lesson when Sirius and I were able to comprehend words, I think Sirius was seven and I was six."

"To learn your duties to the Black family, as it always is." Phineas chuckled. "At least you were able to give the family an heiress Regulus, a mighty powerful one too."

"Phineas please, not now." Regulus frowned at the portrait. He hated when people praised how strong Jules was with her magic, it made him worry for her.

"Forgive me Regulus, I didn't mean anything."

"I know but still, now Harry you know that by tomorrow word is going to get out of your return?" Harry nodded. "So do you wish to go out, the Alley isn't safe anymore but we do need to go to the Ministry."

"I can deal with that, no doubt the Weasleys will be there so there may be a scene or two." Harry actually didn't care if the Weasleys showed or not, they failed Ron and Ginny by thinking Harry had murdered them and Harry was not going to be involved with traitors.

"Might you let me accompany you Harry? I do look forward to the Weasleys' humiliation." Jules gave a nasty smirk, but Harry didn't care.

"Sure love, you are more than welcome to do so." He kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't say humiliation though, more along the lines of understanding."

"Don't those twins owe you money?" Draco pointed that out.

"Yes, I loaned them my winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'll be collecting that when I get my family's assets together." Jules sighed.

"Well, I won't say anything Harry; unless one of them speaks out of place."

"If you wish so." Harry loved how Jules could be sweet one minute but then she could devious and cunning another, just like her father. He knew though that tomorrow was going to be a day of insanity on likely his and everyone else's part.

"Harry…do you want to see Sirius?" Regulus spoke up after a long silence filled the room.

"I suppose I should, if it was he or Remus that told you about me then perhaps I should let them speak." He needed to know the truth, if Dumbledore really threatened Remus and Sirius then he deserved answers. It would give him more reason to resent the man; he had already controlled Harry's life once he wasn't going to do so again.

"Well they'll likely be at the Ministry tomorrow, but knowing Black he'll jump at the chance to beg for your forgiveness."

"We'll see if he does." Harry ate the last cookie.

"Dinner is served Master Black." Mimsy returned.

"Thank you Mimsy, follow me everyone." Regulus stood up and while Severus and Draco followed after him Harry pulled Jules into a quick kiss.

"You're so gorgeous." He kissed her again.

"And you're bloody handsome, makes me crazy." She kissed him that time, but her kiss had more passion in it. "Harry, are you going to be ok tomorrow?" he responded by placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'll be fine as long as you're with me Jules." She had a light blush cross her cheeks.

"Hey lovebirds get in here or you'll get nothing!" Draco called from the dining room. Jules and Harry both rolled their eyes but made their way in.

Tonight they would rest, and tomorrow they would confront the Weasleys and likely Sirius and Remus.

_The next day:_

"Mmm…" Harry awoke early the next morning, ten minutes before his alarm was due to go off. He had it set for nine, but he was used to getting up a little earlier. The sun peaked through the curtains of the windows, but it was a bit cloudy out today.

"Mm." next to Harry Jules was covered up from the neck down under the satin sheets. Her back was to him, but her hair was splayed out on the sheets and her pillow.

"Jules, c'mon love we have to get up." He shook her gently, but she pulled the covers over her head. "Jules don't make me get your dad in here." She sighed and pulled the sheets off.

"Spoil sport." She mumbled before slowly sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Eight minutes until nine, we'd better get dressed."

"Should we shower first?" she smirked at him.

"No need, we did last night remember?" she frowned. "Sorry love but your dad's got to be at the Ministry by ten."

"Well you're no fun in the mornings." Harry chuckled.

"That's exactly what Ron told me, and he'd sleep in more than me." Jules smiled, she loved hearing Harry talk about his friends because it made him happy to do so. To keep their memory alive made him feel better, and Jules didn't care if he talked about Ginny. She knew of his past and she held nothing against him; Ginny was his past, and Jules understood it.

"Well let's get up then, can't be late for breakfast." Jules made to move but Harry stopped her and pulled her down on her back. "Hey!" he kissed her lips and ran his hands through her hair.

"I can't wait until we're married, then I'll be able to make sweet love to you every night and morning." Harry and Jules had been engaged for nearly half a year, but of course in Elven traditions the bride and groom-to-be weren't allowed to have sex until marriage took place. Harry was patient though; he knew it would be worth the wait as did Jules.

"I can't wait either, I've waited so long to find the right man and here you are." They shared a deep kiss, but then Harry pulled away to get up. Jules went over to her trunk and pulled out a navy blue mini dress with lace sleeves that reached her forearms, some black leggings, and her favorite onyx leather boots.

Harry pulled out his black and grey blazer set with a white shirt, a matching tie, pants, and shoes. He was used to dressing up in not casual but not fancy clothes. Regulus had gotten to him, he only wore casual when he was at home but Harry wore it sometimes when he was out with Jules. Harry watched as Jules dressed herself, beforehand slipping on her engagement ring, the same one that belonged to his mother Lily Potter. Harry and Regulus discussed it, Harry would use his mother's ring as the engagement ring, and then he would use Elnora's ring as the wedding ring which contained the Black Family Crest in the emerald. Jules only took the ring off when she bathed and slept, she treated it with great care and to her it was a wonderful treasure since it was Lily's.

"You ready?" Jules put her hair up in a black clip, then quickly put on her makeup.

"I am, y'know you don't have to doll up for me, you're beautiful without makeup."

"I know, but I like dolling up sometimes." She finished quickly, turning to him. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always, now come on we can't keep Daddy dearest waiting." Jules laughed and followed Harry out of their room and into the dining hall. Regulus was already there with his coffee and breakfast out before him.

"Good morning you two, sleep well?"

"Good morning Dad, yes we slept fine." Jules took her seat on one side of the table and Harry sat next to her. Their plates filled before them along with their own coffee and water.

"Oh this looks wonderful, Mimsy is an excellent cook."

"Actually this is Dobby's cooking, he came back late yesterday so I told him to make breakfast while Mimsy has the cleaning today."

"You're so hard on him." Jules snickered.

"Yes I am, now you two eat we need to leave soon." Harry took a bite of his biscuit.

"I thought we didn't have to be there until ten Dad?"

"Well it never hurts to be a little early, besides I heard that the Weasleys are there with Fudge demanding to see Harry." Harry nearly choked on his drink.

"Demanding?"

"In a way I mean, they 'wish' to see you." Regulus chuckled.

"Dad." Jules had on her warning glare and tone.

"Sorry dear, just trying to lighten the mood." They finished eating in the next twenty minutes, Dobby and Mimsy took the plates and cups into the kitchen and the three made it over to the fireplace. "You two ready?"

"Ready." They answered grasping each other's hands. Regulus flooed them straight to the Ministry floo network, where Boehm and Johnson were waiting for them.

"Morning everyone, sleep well?"

"Fine thank you Minister." Boehm smiled.

"Fudge is waiting for you, he has some guests though who wish to speak with Harry." Harry frowned.

"Redheads?" Johnson nodded. "Lead the way." The two Aurors led the three up some stairs and into an empty elevator which took them straight to the Minister's office. When the secretary let them in there a barrage of people inside; the Weasleys and Dumbledore, along with a few of Fudge's closest people were there including Lucius Malfoy which made Jules grip Harry's hand tighter.

"Ahh there you are Minister Black, due come in." they did so, but Harry and Jules stayed near the back. Harry could sense Jules' hair move, so he rubbed his thumb over her palm to sooth her.

"Hello Regulus, my how long it's been." Lucius smirked.

"Yes it has been years, hasn't it Lucius? Of course I would suspect you were here, but why?"

"I heard you were the Minister for the States, so I thought I would pop by to see you and your lovely daughter." Silver eyes looked at Jules, but Jules' green eyes glared fiercely at him. "Oh, forgive me have I offended her?"

"No, I just don't like you." Jules growled low under her breath. Lucius frowned but said nothing.

"Harry…" Molly Weasley moved towards them but Harry held up a hand.

"Don't, don't even try." He glared just as nastily as Jules and she backed towards Arthur.

"Harry they just want to talk." Dumbledore tried.

"Stay out of this old man." Harry growled, and then looked to his future father-in-law.

"Harry why don't you and Jules go outside, I'm sure you have much to talk about with the Weasleys?" Harry nodded and he and Jules left the room with the redhead brood behind them. They didn't go far, but they stayed close to the door so Johnson and Boehm could hear.

"Mate, there are no words to say how sorry we are…" Fred tried to talk but Harry stopped him.

"You're right there aren't any words, because there's no need for them. I believe Dumbledore already told you that I have no intention of forgiving any of you." Their eyes widened.

"Harry please we didn't mean for this…"

"Didn't mean to what exactly Mrs. Weasley?" Jules chipped in. "You didn't mean to abandon him, or call him a monster, or better yet did you not mean to tell him to burn in hell for killing your two younger children, his best friends?" Molly glared, as did the others.

"This doesn't concern you young lady, Harry who is she?" Arthur looked at him.

"This is my fiancée Juliette Black, didn't Dumbledore tell you I was engaged?" they stared at him with wide eyes. "She has every right to speak her mind; after all she's the one who took care of me after I was taken from Azkaban."

"You're engaged to her, but Harry what about…?"

"If you try and bring up Ron, Hermione, Ginny or the war then don't waste your breath. Do not try and guilt me into forgiving you because I know for a fact that Ron and Ginny would be ashamed of their so-called family for turning on me. Tell me Arthur, Molly did you even think once that it was suspicious why I was the first suspect in their deaths? Did you think I would actually hurt the three people I loved more than anything, after all you were like family to me but not anymore. I know Ron would want me to move on and live my life, and so would Ginny, Hermione would be happy that I have finished my education and I've got someone who actually loves me for me. Jules and I are going to get married once the war is done and afterwards I will go to Gringotts to get the rest of my family's money and treasures and we will leave, permanently." The whole Weasley clan stared in horror.

"Harry, you're going to leave again?" Percy stepped forward.

"Did you not just hear him you stupid fool?" Jules snarled again, and this time her hair twitched in its clip. "He said once this is finished he's getting his money and then we're leaving."

"You will not talk to my son like that!" Molly turned red with anger.

"Molly don't, let me handle this." Arthur stopped her. "Harry, please try to understand we had lost our children, Ron and Ginny were our youngest and after we heard the news we didn't know what to think. Yes we said some terrible things, but we know you were innocent and still are, we still want you in our family."

"No, like I said I'm not planning to be in YOUR traitorous family. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were family but not you. Besides…your twins owe me money." Fred and George stared at him in shock. "Yes, remember when I loaned you money to start up your shop? Well once this is done I'll be collecting it, you can keep the shop."

"Harry all we want is for you to understand, please…?" Molly looked close to shedding tears.

"Don't you dare try and pull those eyes on me, it won't work. You can take your sobbing apologies and leave; I want nothing to do with any of you. Ron and Ginny are gone, so I have no reason to see you anymore and I have contacted Hermione's parents. As it turns out they did believe I was innocent, they knew from Hermione's stories about me I would never betray her and they never met me. Did you know they moved to Australia, or that they have a new son now named Jerald? He's three years old, but he's just like his big sister smart and fun. Oh well, I guess you'll never know."

"Harry please…"

"Oh would you just stop!" Jules' eyes flashed angrily at the group. "Merlin you're a pathetic lot, and nothing but."

"Stay out of this missy." Bill snarled at her.

"Or what? Y'know I'm actually surprised, I might have never met Ron or Ginny but I can definitely tell they were better people than you are."

"How dare you!" Molly moved to slap Jules but Jules moved out of the way in time to catch her wrist.

"Not wise attacking the American Minister's daughter Mrs. Weasley or do you want to go through the same Hell Harry did four years ago?" Jules smirked and released her.

"C'mon Jules, I think we've wasted enough time with these people." Harry grabbed Jules hand and made to walk around the stunned lot.

"Harry." Harry stopped suddenly at the familiar voice, and when he turned around to see who it was he found himself staring into the eyes of his godfather Sirius Black.

_**I hope this was worth the wait, took me forever to get it done. Now the next chapter will pick up after this, and a little shock in store when Lucius speaks with Regulus alone. Voldemort will be dealt with soon, but it won't stop there.**_

_**Tell me how you liked Harry's confrontations so far.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Delusional

_**Very glad the last chapter got so many reviews, that definitely makes my day. I'm more than happy to write and even if this is a short fic it's still good I hope.**_

_**Now this picks up where the last left off, and then we bring big bad Lucius into the picture and you all know that when he shows up it's not always a good thing.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Sirius." Harry's shock went away immediately.

"Harry, can we…?" Sirius stopped when he noticed Jules.

"Hello." She said it sternly, and her hair twitched again.

"Calm down Jules." Harry whispered to her before turning back to his two godfathers. "I assumed you would show your faces sooner or later." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Harry…is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Remus spoke up, Sirius was still staring at Jules. Harry sighed and then nodded.

"Harry can we please…?" Molly tried but Jules gave a sharp glare and she went quiet.

"I'll deal with your lot later, for now I want you out while I speak to these two." The Weasleys tried to protest, but stopped when Harry used wandless magic to force the door open. "Out." They quickly followed through, and once the door shut Harry's glare returned. "Alright, start talking."

"I…Harry I don't think that…" Sirius tried to talk but obviously couldn't.

"Well?"

"What he's trying to say Harry is that as much as we want to beg for your forgiveness we won't." Remus put his hands on Sirius' shoulders. "If you never forgive us we'll understand, but at least hear us out."

"That's what I was waiting on, so talk." Sirius looked like Harry had tried to hex him.

"Harry…we knew you were innocent from the start, we tried to confront Dumbledore about it but he…" Remus stopped and looked down. "We wanted to proclaim your innocence at the trial, but…"

"Dumbledore threatened me with the kiss right then and there." They stared at him shocked. "I know what happened now, Snape told me."

"Snape? But why would he tell you?" Sirius spoke a full sentence that time. Jules rolled her eyes and Harry just snorted.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Harry gave him a look. "Think, how else would he have told me?" they exchanged a look between each other. "I'll give you a hint; it's a three letter word that starts with an s." the two men gasped slightly.

"He's…he's a spy for the American Ministry?"

"No shit Sherlock." Jules mumbled under her breath. "I doubt that you know eh Black?"

"Know what?" Harry could tell right away that Sirius hadn't been the one to tip off Regulus. Now he needed more answers.

"I will admit that I'm not mad at you two since I know the truth, so I suppose I can't hex you into oblivion like I wanted at first."

"We would deserve it." Sirius said sadly.

"You don't need it, there's nothing to forgive since you two tried to help me. One thing though, the Minister told me that someone tipped him off about my wrongful imprisonment. Was it one of you?" Sirius looked confused, but Remus sighed.

"Yes Harry, it was me." Sirius turned to him.

"Remus…you?" Remus nodded.

"Wait, you knew who my dad was? And you gave him the tip on Harry?" Jules stepped forward.

"Yes, I found out sometime beforehand. How I did I can't really say, but when I sent the tip I wasn't sure if he would help or not." Harry and Jules were both stunned at this.

"Moony, what're you hiding from me?" Sirius's voice had its stern tone, similar to Jules'.

"Sirius I wanted to tell you but at the time I couldn't, not even after Harry was taken." Remus put both hands on Sirius' shoulders again. "Regulus…he's the Minister of Magic for the States." Sirius stared at him, like he didn't hear a word he said. "Your brother's been alive this whole time; he's the one I asked to help Harry."

"You…You…" Sirius's face was shocked beyond anything Harry had ever seen. "Impossible…"

"Sirius." Harry spoke out. "It's true, and if you don't believe me or Remus then you can see for yourself. Of course this means that if Regulus is the Minister of Magic, then Jules here is your niece." Jules stepped closer.

"My…my niece?" Sirius stared at her a bit longer. Now that Harry could see it Jules did look a bit like Sirius and Regulus, but she had her mother's beauty.

"Yes, your niece." Harry spoke again, right before someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Harry." That was Regulus, Harry made the door open and he stepped inside. Regulus stared at Sirius, and then Jules stood close to him just in case anything could happen. "Hello Sirius."

"R-Reg….you're alive?"

"Yes, I have been." Sirius stepped closer.

"You're the Minister for the States; you're married and have a daughter…?"

"Yes, well I'm a widower actually but yes Jules is my daughter." Regulus was calm as he spoke, Harry actually expected Sirius to start getting angry and throwing a tantrum but to his surprise the dog actually remained quiet. "Sirius?"

"I…I don't know what to think. First I see that my godson is alive and well, and engaged to my only niece, and I find out that my own brother thought to be dead is alive and a Minister of Magic. I…I…I think I'm gonna pass out." And he did, Sirius fainted into Remus's arms and Remus moved him to the wall.

"I knew he'd do that." Regulus smirked. "Judging by his reaction I'm assuming that you were the one who contacted me?"

"Yes." Remus nodded.

"I remember you, Remus Lupin the one who always tried to keep my brother and those other pinheads out of trouble. You haven't changed much." They shook hands.

"Neither have you Regulus."

"Remus." Harry stepped forward. "You and Sirius both believed I was innocent, but Dumbledore kept you away from me. I…I want you both in my life again, but only if you promise me that you won't do something like that again. I don't think I could take it." Remus responded by pulling Harry into a hug, and Harry let his arms wrap tightly around the werewolf.

"I promise I will never make you feel that way again Harry, Sirius and I both love you like our own son. We should've said something sooner, but at the time I had hoped that Regulus would help as he could and he did."

"Because he knew what would happen." Jules piped in. "Mr. Lupin, my father knew something was going to happen to Harry but it wasn't until he got word from you that he realized what. How he knew…well…?" Jules looked to Regulus.

"Just go ahead and tell him darling." He nodded at her.

"My mother was an elf." She said it so bluntly, but from the look on Remus's face he seemed shocked yet not quite. "She had the ability to see the future but of course she couldn't tell exactly what the vision was."

"Was, Regulus?" Regulus frowned.

"My wife died sometime after Juliette was born, I loved her and so Jules is my only child."

"The last Black heiress." Regulus nodded. "Old Walburga would have a heart attack if she knew."

"She can't complain, Jules is half witch and half elf." Harry put his arm around Jules' shoulders, and then kissed her head making her giggle. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"The same for me Harry." She kissed his cheek.

"You two really love each other don't you?"

"We are." Remus just smiled.

"You remind me of your parents at that age Harry, Juliette. I never saw two people more in love as they were." Harry actually smiled back at the man. While he was glad that Remus and Sirius were some of the few who believed his innocence, some part of him was still angered that Dumbledore had been the brink of all of this, next to Voldemort.

"Thanks." He and Jules both said.

"And if you want Juliette you can call me Remus, after all you are marrying Harry. Is that Lily's ring?" Remus pointed to Jules' finger.

"It's mum's yes, I managed to have it smuggled out of Gringotts. She's using Mum's ring as the engagement ring, and we're using Elnora's as the wedding ring."

"I see, but I can assume that…?" he didn't have to finish.

"We aren't getting married until this is done, and I guarantee that Voldemort will be the one to go." Remus nodded in understanding, and then a groan from Sirius came. The dog Animagus came around in no time, and when Remus helped him stand up his shocked look returned.

"It really is you." He said to Regulus.

"Yes Sirius it's me, I know you probably have a lot of questions but they can wait. Right now we'd best leave before Lucius comes back."

"Why dad?" Regulus frowned.

"After I was finished speaking with Fudge we had a rather upsetting conversation."

"What did he want?"

"Putting it bluntly, he wants Jules to marry Draco." Jules' face fell into a mask of shock and anger. Harry was so spaced out for a moment he didn't even notice the clip in Jules' hair break.

"HE WANTS WHAT?" Jules' hair started flying everywhere like the gorgon Medusa's snake hair. It grew so long it made her look like a demon.

"JULIETTE BLACK YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Regulus' voice boomed and right away Jules' hair shrank back to its normal length.

"I'm sorry Dad I just…I can't even think about marrying Draco's he's my cousin for God's sake." Jules rubbed her forehead. "I mean we're friends but he's gay." Harry immediately pulled his love into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Take it easy darling, he can't force you into anything."

"Harry's right, but let's save that for later right now we have to get home. Sirius you and Remus are welcome to come along." The two men nodded and once the door opened the Weasleys were still waiting, along with Dumbledore.

"Harry might I speak to you alone?"

"No Dumbledore you can't, we have places to go and we needn't be wasting our time with you or them." Harry glared at the Weasleys.

"But mate…" Harry pulled out his wand pointing at the twins.

"I told you not call me your mate, you lost that privilege years ago. Like I said before you can keep your petty shop, but I'll be taking back the money you owe me." the twins looked away in shame. "Now if you'll excuse us we…"

"Ah Regulus there you are." In the nick of time Lucius Malfoy came their way.

"Lucius now is not the time." Harry stood in front of Jules protectively. He could see the evil glint in the elder Malfoy's eyes.

"Oh but Regulus I just came by to tell you that my wife wishes to see you again, after all it's been years and you are her favorite cousin."

"And risk running into that demented psychotic sister of hers? No thank you, if she wishes to see me then she can contact me herself."

"Go daddy." Jules whispered getting a smirk from Johnson and Boehm.

"Well…I'll be sure to let you know. I would however like to get to know your daughter better." Lucius smirked at Jules. "Hello Juliette."

"Malfoy."

"Jules!" Draco and Severus came running over to them.

"Draco, there you are." Draco glared at his father.

"I have nothing to say to you, Jules, Harry are you two ok?" Harry nodded.

"You're friends with Malfoy and Snape?" Bill Weasley looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Yes because they actually knew I was innocent, and Snape was there for me at the trial. Now maybe he wasn't there for me per say, but he knew I was innocent unlike you lot."

"Harry…" Dumbledore started.

"Back off old man." Jules stood in front of Harry that time. Dumbledore glared at her and that was a rare side hardly anyone had seen from him.

"Young lady you may be Regulus' daughter but I would advise you to hold your tongue around your elders." Jules glared and her green eyes flashed. "Now Harry while I'm glad that you are going to take care of Voldemort as you said I still don't understand why you won't forgive us."

"I already forgave Sirius and Remus, seeing as they, Severus, Draco, Neville, Luna, and now Jules and Regulus knew and believed I was innocent at first. That's probably the hundredth time I've said that, so now we will take our leave."

"Why can't you just let it go?" that time he heard Percy whisper, but before Harry could say something Jules' hair sprang to life again and wrapped the redhead in its black tresses.

"Can't you incompetent bastards take a hint? He's already told you he's not going to forgive you, so either you get lost or my hair is going to tear you to pieces!" her eyes glowed that time as her hair tightened around Percy.

"Jules! Jules that's enough!" she glanced at Harry. "I think you made your point, now let him down ok?" Jules' eyes turned normal and she shook her head to get control of herself.

"Yeah, yeah you're right Harry." Jules let Percy down but now the Weasleys and Dumbledore all looked terrified of her.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that my fiancée is half elf? That's a story for another time, let's go guys." Regulus and the Aurors quickly got the group away, but missed the sly smirk from Lucius as they entered through the floo and into the safe house.

"Ouch!" Sirius stepped into the living room but once he set his foot down he cried out.

"Are you ok?" Remus helped him to the couch.

"Yeah, I think my ankle twisted or something, nothing serious." He started to rub it but winced.

"Jules I think you should show him now." Harry smirked and Jules immediately wrapped her hair around Sirius' leg.

"Wh-what is she doing?" Sirius stammered.

"Just watch Sirius." Regulus nodded at Jules and she started to sing.

_Powers deep within_

_Let your magic shine_

_Save the life that breathes_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_Mend the heart that aches_

_Heal the wounds that bleed_

_Soothe the pains that dwell_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_The hands of Time_

As Jules sang her hair lit up and Sirius' leg started to mend. Once she finished she unwrapped her hair and Sirius moved his foot without a wince or flinch.

"You, you healed me."

"Of course uncle, can't risk you being accident prone from a busted ankle." Jules winked.

"That's right you're half elf, I nearly forgot that elves have strong healing powers."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Lupin." Severus' sarcastic voice came. "Juliette you never cease to amaze me."

"Or me." Jules rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Severus, Harry." She kissed Harry's cheek. "Think I scared the daylights out of the Weasleys?" she smirked.

"I think you did darling, but who's to say?"

"Hey guys, I'm sorry about my father. I know he must've tried something otherwise he wouldn't have acted so smug." Regulus shook his head at Draco.

"Don't be Dragon; it's not your fault."

"He's a fool if he thinks I'd marry Draco." Draco gave Jules a look. "Nothing against you cousin, but you're into men and I have Harry so that's that." She smiled and Draco returned it.

"Yes, I love you Jules but I have my own love right here." Draco leaned into Severus who leaned down to kiss his head.

"You and Snape, when did that happen?" Sirius was stunned, obviously.

"Two years ago Black, that's all you need to know." Severus held Draco close to him.

"Draco Malfoy? Narcissa's boy?" a voice on the wall made everyone turn their heads.

"Phineas, is that you?" Sirius stood up. "This is what your third portrait?"

"Fourth actually Sirius, courtesy of Regulus as you can tell." Phineas smiled. "How did it go at the Ministry?"

"Fine until the Weasleys and Lucius showed up."

"Lucius? What did he want?" Jules snorted.

"A marriage proposal for Jules and Draco, not happening." Harry held Jules close. "She's mine."

"Hush Harry." She swatted his hand.

"I figured such, Draco you may have your father's looks but you are no doubt a Black more than a Malfoy."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing you have a boldness that mostly comes from our side, not to mention your loyalty to those you care for. You don't have to worry on me though, you may be a Black but since Jules is already marrying a fine young man I shan't pester anyone on marriage." Sirius' mouth gaped open.

"Wh…what the…?"

"Surprised Sirius? Ever since Phineas found out about my daughter he's been fine with everything, even father has."

"Dad? Dad's here?" Regulus nodded.

"Mum isn't, you know what she'd do if she knew Jules was marrying a half-blood. Dad's ok with it, he's just well…he's quiet most of the time. Though I think he would enjoy talking to you." Sirius looked unsure. "Jules, why don't you show him?"

"Sure dad, come along uncle." She grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him into the long corridor.

"It's going to take him a while to get used to all of this." Remus chuckled. "I'm just happy that everyone's safe and alive."

"For now." Harry hadn't meant to say that, but this was just the beginning before Voldemort caught wind of all of this. He was glad now that he had his godfathers back with him, and glad that Jules was finally getting to know the better part of her family, but he still had worries now that Dumbledore, Lucius, and the Weasleys knew of her powers.

'Merlin save us all.'

_At Malfoy Manor:_

"Lucius love you're home!" Lucius left the Ministry just in time to be greeted by his wife. She kissed both his cheeks before pulling away. "How was everything?"

"To be honest my dear not good." She frowned slightly.

"Did Regulus say anything to you?" he nodded.

"He won't accept the agreement; he claims that his daughter is already engaged."

"Engaged to whom exactly?" Lucius sighed; she wasn't going to like this.

"Harry Potter." Narcissa's blue eyes widened in shock but then narrowed in disgust.

"He's letting the last Black family heir marry a half blood! Disgraceful."

"I agree my love, but there's more to her than that. As it turns out she is also half-blooded, but not muggle half."

"The what other half is she, veela?" Lucius shook his head.

"No, elf. Regulus mated with an elf, and his daughter is a powerful one." Her eyes widened again.

"Then I don't understand, why would he not match her with our son? They would make a wonderful couple not to mention the power we could add to the family line." She was right on that, with a girl like Juliette in their family they could add more prestige and power to the Malfoy family name.

"If only it were that simple dearest, our son is still infatuated with men and that girl is as mean as an angry dragon. She attacked one of the Weasleys after they groveled for Potter to forgive them."

"She is spiteful then, no matter we can break her of that."

"Not a good idea, she is the last heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and Regulus will not let her out of his sight. Your cousin is like his brother, soft and weak."

"I wouldn't count on it Lucius, perhaps if I talk to him and Draco and Juliette we can make him see reason. Our son can have all the lovers he wants, but he had best give the family an heir first." Lucius groaned. After Draco had told them he was gay they argued and the boy packed his things and left, he had been staying with Severus, but Severus agreed that Draco should be free to make his own decisions. **(AN: they don't know that Draco's dating Snape yet.)**

"He won't do so as long as he's with a man." They knew that wizards could have children now, but it was still wrong in their eyes. "He already turned down the marriages to Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass; I doubt we'll get him to do anything now."

"Lucius I cannot have any more children, you know that we must do something!" she was right, but with things as hard as they are now with the Dark Lord still around it wasn't going to be easy. "I have an idea, we'll ask Walburga to help."

"Your aunt, their mother?" she nodded.

"Regulus was always her favorite son, and he always did what mummy told him to perhaps she can assist us in this problem."

"You might be right, but if it doesn't work?" she smirked at her husband.

"We'll think of something, for now I will go and contact Regulus and then I'll arrange the meeting with my dearest aunt." Lucius kissed her deeply, there were many reasons he married Narcissa and her calculating mind was one of them.

"You do so; I must take care of some business with the Dark Lord." He had to speak with Bellatrix on the next plan of action, but of course with her being the Dark Lord's 'consort' of sorts, what more could she know than anyone else?

_Back at the Ministry:_

"I cannot believe the nerve of that girl!" Molly Weasley was both stunned and angered by the display of power Regulus Black's daughter had shown.

"Molly stop, getting mad isn't going to fix things."

"At this rate nothing's going to fix things Dad." Bill groaned and ran his hand through his red locks. "Harry is furious with us, after everything that's happened and we're all idiots to think that he would forgive us."

"No Bill he will forgive us, he has to. Ron and Ginny would want him to, but that girl must've corrupted him!" Molly was already at her wits end. The Black girl had really gotten under her skin especially after she attacked Percy.

"He will so, I know Harry well enough to know that he will eventually forgive all of us. He did forgive Sirius and Remus, and so he will forgive the rest of us." Dumbledore agreed with her. Harry might not have been the same boy he was four years ago, but he was still a boy in the old man's eyes.

"He won't." the twins spoke up. "He won't forgive us, no matter what we do." Those were their last words before they left through the floo.

"Fred George!" Arthur called after them but they left already.

"I'm going home to Fleur." Bill left too, then Percy left and so only Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore were left.

"What are we going to do Albus, he won't talk to us?"

"I don't know yet Arthur, I'll see what I can do but for now we must concentrate on the war. It will begin soon, and when it does none of us will be safe."

"Very well, contact us when you can Albus." Molly let Arthur lead her away, and as they went home they both felt the grief come back for their youngest children. They had lost Ron and Ginny, and Hermione's parents lost their only daughter. Deep down they knew that Harry wouldn't forgive them, but they had to try, they still loved him.

_**Ok I didn't intend to shorten this chapter so but I wanted to save some drama for the next one. Now, it will start off with more on the Malfoys and Walburga, but I'll also start the war off as well. Gotta get that out of the way before this fic ends, also if any of you are Yugioh slash fans feel free to check out my profile for my newest fic.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Attacks

_**Ok this starts off with Walburga and Narcissa, now I had originally thought of ways to make Lucius kidnap Jules but changed my mind at the last minute, it's pointless since Jules is half elf and can kick some wizard arse! She will do so in the final battle too.**_

_**The war starts off here as well, but it starts towards the end so it might be slightly shorter than the last one.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Malfoy Manor:_

"Have you spoken to her yet Narcissa?" only a couple of days after seeing Regulus at the Ministry had passed, but no one had heard from the man since. It was as if he vanished, but they knew he was still in the area.

"Not yet Lucius, I will today. She's been in a rather foul mood." Lucius snorted, the old hag was always in a foul mood as a result of her eldest son patronizing her.

"We have to do this soon; Draco and Juliette are destined for each other."

"I know I know, I'll go see her now if it'll make you stop whining." Narcissa moved down to her own private study, and entered seeing her aunt's portrait on the wall. "Hello Aunt Walburga." The old woman looked at Narcissa and gave a slight smile.

"Hello Narcissa, you seem well." The old woman was obviously cold; it was one thing she was well known for.

"Yes, I need to speak with you about Regulus."

"Regulus, why? He's been dead for years." Narcissa sighed.

"As it turns out aunt, he's alive." The old woman's eyes widened. "It seems that he's been in the US this whole time, he's their Minister of Magic."

"Minister of Magic for the States, that's my boy." Walburga flashed a smile, a rare smile. "He was always my favorite."

"Yes Aunt I know, but there's another thing. He has a daughter." Walburga still smiled. "She's not pureblood." The smile immediately faded.

"Regulus…he sullied himself with a muggle?" those words came out in a snarl.

"Not muggle, elf."

"An elf? The girl is half witch and half elf?" she seemed intrigued. "Is she powerful?"

"Very powerful according to Lucius, we want her to marry Draco." Walburga's face brightened up.

"Then so be it, she is the last Black heiress so she must do what's right for the bloodline." Narcissa sighed.

"That's going to be a problem; Regulus has her engaged to another."

"And who is that?"

"Harry Potter." The old woman's eyes widened in anger, and Narcissa knew what was coming next.

"THAT FILTHY HALF BLOOD!" her famous shrieks made the room shake. "MY SON WOULD DARE ENGAGE THE LAST BLACK HEIRESS TO A HALF-BLOOD MONGREL!"

"Aunt Walburga please, we will fix this. All I have to do is talk to Regulus; he liked me the most when we were children." Walburga seemed to calm down, she was still angry though.

"You do that then, that girl has a duty to her family."

"I agree, I am due to see Regulus today. I will be sure to let you know when it's over." Narcissa left Walburga, but not before she saw her leave the portrait likely to go speak with Orion. Number 12 Grimmauld Place was about to blow up from the rage of Walburga Black.

_Black Home:_

"Hey you two get a room!" Harry and Jules were in the living room having one of their daily make out sessions when a certain blonde Slytherin interrupted them.

"Shut up Draco, it's not like we interrupt your snogging with Snape!" Harry rolled his eyes and proceeded to kiss Jules again.

"Yeah well at least ours are private, not in the living room where anyone could walk in. Yeesh I just ate too." Jules stuck her tongue out at Draco.

"Nyaah!"

"Nyah yourself!" he mimicked her.

"Children play nice." Regulus walked into the room. "I have to agree with Draco though; if you two are gonna do that do it in private."

"Whatever Dad." Jules rolled her eyes.

"Young lady don't get smart with me." he put on his fatherly warning tone.

"Yes daddy dearest." Jules mocked him. "C'mon Harry let's shag." Regulus turned back around and glared. "Joking dad, joking."

"Really?" Jules kissed Harry's cheek after he blushed.

"Listen now I have to go and see Fudge, you two stay here and…"

"Regulus!" Orion's voice came from the hallway.

"Dad?" Regulus went through the corridor, Jules, Harry, and Draco all followed him. Orion's face looked angry, but stunned. "What's wrong?"

"She knows." Orion looked between Harry and Jules. "Walburga…she's at Grimmauld raving mad, I don't know how but she knows about Jules and Harry." Regulus' eyes widened, as did Jules'.

"How in the…how could she know?"

"I think she has another portrait, likely at Malfoy Manor. She and Narcissa were quite close, perhaps she found out from Lucius." Orion sighed. "I've tried to quiet her, but she won't listen."

"Screw her then, Jules is with me." Harry put his arm around Jules.

"I know, but I have a feeling that if Narcissa knows the truth she may try and talk to you Regulus." Regulus rolled his eyes. "She'll likely be at the Ministry today."

"Perfect, another problem I don't need." Regulus looked at Harry and Jules. "You two had better come with me, see if we can get our dear cousins to shut up." Jules smirked and Harry did the same.

"I say we do it." Harry was up for a challenge, he was up for showing off his pretty fiancée as she was with him. They didn't care what Lucius and Narcissa thought, they were as narrow-minded as most of the world now.

"Let's get going then." Regulus looked at Draco who nodded.

"I'll go too, mother is far more stubborn than she seems." Draco looked ready to put on a show, and that's exactly what they were planning to do. Regulus expanded the floo, and in minutes they were all in the main hall of the Ministry of Magic. Thank Merlin there weren't any reporters around, not in these harsh times.

"Ah there you are Minister Black." Fudge came over to greet them with some aurors. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Black, and Mr. Malfoy how good to see you all." He had on a good mask, but it didn't matter.

"Hello Minister Fudge." Jules greeted him, Harry only nodded.

"Minister." Draco nodded at him.

"Mr. Malfoy your parents are here by the way, I think they wanted to speak with you?" Draco pretended to look shocked.

"Where are they?" Fudge pointed and speak of the devil the two blondes came their way.

"Regulus Black is that you?" Narcissa came up with a false smile. "How long it's been, you look so handsome." She spoke as if talking to a child.

"You look well yourself cousin, though as happy as you seem to see me I cannot help but feel it is false." Narcissa stared at him.

"False, of course not Regulus you know you are my favorite cousin." She tried to hug him but he stopped her.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Jules spoke up and Narcissa looked at her.

"Is this your daughter? She is beautiful, as a Black should be." Jules sneered at her.

"Narcissa if this is about engaging my daughter to your son then please save your breath. It's not going to happen, my daughter is already engaged to a fine young man and Draco does not prefer women."

"Oh but Regulus surely…"

"He said no Mother, and though I do love Jules it's more of a sibling love. She's my cousin after all, but she is in love with another as am I." Draco's voice was stern, and that made Lucius frown.

"Don't disrespect your mother Draco."

"Too late for that father, as far as I'm concerned neither of you are worthy of my respect." Jules smirked at this, and this didn't go unnoticed by Narcissa.

"You find this amusing Juliette?"

"Ms. Black to you." Jules glared. "And yes I do find that my cousin is amusing, but sorry to disappoint you since I'm not marrying him."

"I think you have your answer to your proposal Lucius, Narcissa. Now if you'll excuse me I'm needed elsewhere." Regulus followed Fudge with Boehm, who appeared only seconds ago. Draco kept glaring at his parents and Jules just kept holding onto Harry.

"Draco dear, this whole gay thing you have is merely a phase. You can have as many…concubines as you want, but you must do what's best for the family and marry a nice pureblood girl and give an heir."

"Juliette isn't pureblood mother."

"Oh we know son, but she is powerful and based upon her heritage she will give many heirs to the Malfoy name, you always said you wanted more than one child." Lucius smirked.

"Give it a rest you pompous airheads, Draco is family even if we aren't married. Of course you wouldn't know anything about family would you Narcissa?" Jules struck a nerve hard, and Harry saw Narcissa's blue eyes twitch in anger.

"Your father should've taught you some better manners, you have a mouth on you missy." Jules just smirked again.

"So I've been told, now if you'll excuse us we're going to find my father."

"Yes I think we are, coming Draco?" Draco nodded and followed after them leaving the two Malfoys alone, but not before Narcissa turned around.

"Draco…if you don't marry this girl you can forget about ever coming home." Draco stopped in his tracks, and turned to his 'parents'.

"I don't think I will have to worry about that, I still have access to my trust fund left to me by Grandfather. There is more than enough money there for me to live on, until I find a job of course. Unlike you two I won't be at home on my arse the whole time, nor will I flaunt my money and prestige in people's faces." Lucius gave a nasty glare.

"How dare you address us like that, we have given you everything you've ever asked for and this is how you repay us?" Draco gave a similar glare.

"Family should be glad to give their children things when they deserve them, to actually learn it's better to give than receive. You…you made me join the Quidditch team at school because you were in it, you wanted me to be like you."

"You are my son and my heir, you should be more like me."

"Well you never actually made me feel like I was your son; you treated me like dirt ever since I started school." Harry saw some emotion flash in Draco's eyes. "If you can't accept the life I want for myself, then go to Hell. I'm through with both of you." Draco walked off before Harry and Jules, and then Harry turned around to face the two stunned blondes.

"I actually thought you were better than that Lucius, but you obviously don't care about your son's life. If you did, then you would see that he is far better off than he could ever be without you both."

"Grow up Narcissa, and tell Grandma Black she can shut up about me. My life doesn't concern her, and neither does it to you." They took off after Draco, and found him standing outside the Minister's office. "You ok Draco?"

"I am, it actually felt good saying all that." Draco smiled. "I just wished it could've been done in a more private area." Some people had stared as the fight went down, but no one paid too much attention.

"Hey it's only the better for us, perhaps they'll leave you be for the time being."

"Thanks Jules, but let's not talk about it alright?" they all stood in silence, only fifteen minutes passed by until Harry spotted a familiar pair of horrid speckled glasses coming their way.

"Ah Mr. Potter, there you are." Rita Skeeter, of course she would be here. "Oh and this must be Ms. Juliette Black, a pleasure to meet you." Jules looked at Harry. "Oh do forgive me, I'm Rita Skeeter, I work for the Daily Prophet."

"Skeeter…yes I think I've heard of you. Weren't you the witch who slandered Harry's name with false accusations during his fourth year?" Skeeter stared, but pretended not to be offended.

"I was hoping to see you both for an interview if I may?" her quick quotes quill came to life from her shirt, and her pad floated beside her.

"Sadly we cannot give any interviews, nor will we ever until this is finished. We don't have time for your stupid stories." Harry sneered.

"Mr. Potter the public would like to know…"

"I care not what the public wants, it was the public who shunned and imprisoned me after I was framed. I am only here to get revenge on the man who nearly destroyed my life, and then I am leaving." When he finished speaking the door to Fudge's office opened and Regulus stepped out.

"Ready to go?" he stared at them, and then spotted Skeeter. "You will leave, I specifically said no reporters." Skeeter looked afraid for a second. "Now my daughter and my future son-in-law will take their leave with me, as will my cousin Draco." They marched away back to the floo, and after Boehm left to meet with the other aurors they went straight to Sirius and Remus' home, which was actually Remus' family home.

"Hey there Reg." Sirius came up and hugged Regulus. "How'd it go with Fudge?"

"Fine Sirius, our lines are increasing now as we speak. Still no word of any attacks, but we'll just wait and see how it all goes. We ran into Lucius and Narcissa there." Sirius frowned and looked at Draco.

"I told them off, hopefully they won't bother me again." Draco looked away. "Is Severus here?"

"Yes he's upstairs helping Remus, first door on the left." Draco ran upstairs; he was in need of some comfort right now. Harry knew how hard it must be for Draco to go against his family, but he was sick of being controlled just as Harry felt. "Harry." Harry hugged Sirius lightly, and then Sirius hugged Jules.

"Everything ok?" Sirius shook his head.

"I got an owl from Molly today." Harry frowned. "She was demanding I talk some sense into you, to forgive her and the others. I wrote back saying that was up to you, but I understood your reasons and she can't tell me what to do."

"Thanks, anything else?"

"Yeah, the twins said they'll pay you back the loan tomorrow. They'll have it transferred to your vault, and they won't try and beg for forgiveness anymore. They understand that Ron would be ashamed of them if they did, so they said if you do decide to forgive them it will likely be when you were ready but they doubt you will."

"So they decided to grow up?" Sirius nodded. "Good, but I still won't forgive them." he had no intention of forgiving any of the Weasleys, but at least the twins were backing off. "Walburga knows about Jules, she's going crazy at Grimmauld according to Orion." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I know, I stopped by there to find out what the racket was about and I told her she can't do shite to me or Regulus now. She's hell bent on it, but I told her she had no control of what Regulus and I do anymore. So don't let her get to you."

"No problem." Jules laughed, but then frowned.

"What's wrong love?"

"I just thought of something, Harry when the time comes for you to face Voldemort you have to do it on your own right?" Harry nodded. "I want to help you."

"I know you do, but I have to do this alone love." He kissed her forehead, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I'm the only one who can defeat him." Jules placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't want to lose you Harry."

"You won't, and I won't lose you either." He kissed her lips.

"Hello I'm still here you know." Harry only pulled Jules into his arms and glared at Harry, but right then and there the floo went off and in the fireplace was Johnson's face.

"Minister Black!" Regulus came running back in, he had gone into the kitchen some moments ago.

"What's going on?"

"We need you and everyone at the Ministry, Death Eaters are attacking everywhere!" Everyone exchanged looks. "Our forces are gathering now, but it's getting worse!"

"Sirius get the others, Harry Jules you come with me!" Sirius ran up to find Remus, Severus, and Draco. Regulus flooed himself, Harry, and Jules straight to the Ministry; they saw the great battle scene playing out before them, and Harry immediately saw the Malfoys joining in the fight with whom he recognized as Nott and Goyle senior.

"Johnson!" Regulus joined alongside his friend and Boehm was right there with him. Harry spotted the Weasleys battling some Death Eaters, and then grabbed Jules' hand in his own.

"No matter what happens, stay close to me." he whispered to her.

"Always." They shared a brief kiss together, before they jumped into the roaring battle.

_**The battle will continue in the next chapter, and I have a surprise as to how Harry is going to defeat Voldemort with a little Elven Magic on Jules' part. I'll try and have it up soon, probably in a week or two. Please be patient with me, I greatly appreciate it.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Victory

_**Well here it comes, the big battle scene of Sweet Halfblood Enchantment! Now this is the next to last chapter, cuz the next one will have the wedding and epilogue in one and then it's finished. After I finish this fic I'm thinking about working on a new one, a Female Harry Potter one at that. That's a story for another time though.**_

_**Now this is the big battle scene as I just said, and there were no horcruxes in this fic so Voldemort won't be 'immortal' as JK Rowling put it. You're gonna watch Jules kick arse too, with and without her elven powers.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Reducto!"

"Crucio!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"LOOK OUT!" Harry and Jules were running through the raging halls dodging curse after curse trying to find their friends and if possible Voldemort. Regulus joined in the fight, but he vanished into the large crowd of people with Johnson. The Malfoys vanished as well, but Jules and Harry stayed together as they marched through the fights.

"Heads up!" Jules made Harry duck as a witch flew over their heads and into the wall. They raced around until they spotted two death eaters Harry recognized as Dolohov and Rowle fire curses at them.

"Well lookie here, the brat actually showed up."

"Get out of our way." Jules' hair extended and took their wands, then bound them together before throwing them into the crowd. "Harry!"

"Jules this way!" he grabbed her wrist as they dodged more attacks, and Harry fired a few hexes here and there at Death Eaters attacking some wounded Aurors and some of his old classmates who decided to join the fight.

"Harry! Jules!" Sirius came running their way.

"Sirius, where's Remus?"

"We got separated, have you seen him? Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, no we haven't seen…THERE HE IS!" Jules pointed at Remus, watching him fight against Dolohov. The three ran to help him, and Dolohov was disarmed and his throat was cut by the Sectumsempra, sent by Sirius of course.

"Sirius!" Remus hugged him immediately.

"No time for that, we have to fight!" Sirius turned to Jules and Harry. "Where's Regulus?" Jules looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"I-I don't know…" she kept looking, and then Harry made her duck from a hex coming their way.

"We'll look for him, you two stay out of trouble!" Sirius and Remus ran back into the crowd, and Harry pulled Jules with him into the opposite direction. With each step Harry's head began to hurt, the scar started throbbing; Voldemort was nearby.

"Harry! We…Harry what's wrong?" Harry felt his head throb more and more, and then in the corner of his eye he spotted Voldemort fighting Dumbledore and McGonagall. Unfortunately he couldn't move, as he spotted someone wrap their arms around Jules' face and yank her away.

"JULES!" He forgot about the pain for a moment to see his fiancée being dragged away by Rodolphus Lestrange.

"HARRY!"

"You can't save her Potter, she belongs with us!" Harry turned around to see Bellatrix Lestrange cackling at him. "My little elven cousin is going to make a fine bride for my lord!" Harry's eyes widened in horror, Voldemort knew of Jules' powers, he was going to make her his.

"Over my dead body!" Harry fired a nasty hex at Bellatrix, striking her wand arm. The woman screamed like a banshee as it burned her flesh, and Harry turned around to find Jules but she vanished. "JULIETTE! JULES WHERE ARE YOU?" He called her, but couldn't see her.

"HARRY!" Neville came to his side, his face was bloody but only from a huge cut on his forehead. "Harry, Luna's vanished! Rodolphus is taking Jules to Voldemort!"

"Where?"

"Follow me!" Neville grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back into the mob of witches and wizards. They ran fast, and then they spotted Rodolphus with Jules still in his hold, but her face was covered by his massive arms.

"Levicorpus!" He aimed at the man, and immediately he was thrown away from Jules. Harry saw more horror come to life, Jules' green eyes flashed into solid white, and her hair went from wavy to straight as silk, but sharp as daggers. Her mouth opened wide and let out a large scream, her hair grew and started stabbing at the army of death eaters, all straight through the hearts.

"HARRY! STOP HER!" Harry looked to see Regulus coming over. "You have to stop her! Or she will kill more than Death Eaters!" Harry knew when elves were angered or threatened their powers grew immensely, almost unstoppable and at times it could overcome their sense of friend or foe. They could only be calmed down by their mates, or by the call of another elf close to them.

"How?" Harry looked to Regulus.

"Go to her, call her name, but at the same time dodge the hair! Hurry!" Harry nodded and ran straight for Jules, nearly being impaled by her hair twice; he managed to get in front of her and put his hands on her face. He stared into her solid white eyes, and kissed her lips; her hair started to relax, and her eyes began to turn normal again.

"Jules…Jules it's me, Harry." Her eyes quickly turned green, and her hair went back to normal when his voice reached her ears. "Calm down, it's alright."

"Harry…" Jules hugged him tightly, but they suddenly let go of each other when Rodolphus tried to grab Jules again.

"Give up the girl Potter! She belongs to our Lord!"

"She belongs to no one!" Regulus came up behind him and stabbed his back with a dagger he hid away in his cloak. Rodolphus fell to the floor; he would be dead in minutes from blood loss. "Juliette, you and Harry have to get to safety." Harry saw the man was already wounded slightly, his cheek was bruised and he had a small cut above his left ear.

"No, we can't leave." Harry answered him.

"Harry has to defeat Voldemort, it's the only way." Neville stepped in front. "He has to do it, no one else can." Harry saw Dumbledore fighting still, but it didn't seem he would last much longer.

"I won't let my daughter get hurt again."

"Dad I'll be fine, you have to…watch it!" Jules aimed a curse at a death eater. "Sorry, you just worry about yourself right now. I'm staying with Harry!" the girl wouldn't be budged away from Harry; their bond was increasing through this battle.

"Fine, but stay near him and don't get hurt!" Harry and Jules ran back into the crowd, but just before they could reach Voldemort Bellatrix bounced in the way with Narcissa.

"Get out of our way!" Jules fired a curse at Narcissa.

"You had best learn to control your temper little one, our lord doesn't tolerate such behavior." Bellatrix spoke as if she were talking to a toddler. Narcissa tried to curse Harry, but he blocked it.

"Your lord is a monster, and a fool to think he is worthy to marry a girl of elven blood!" Jules snarled at the woman and her hair began to move again. "Do you wish to suffer the same fate as he, or do you prefer a slow and agonizing death as you have done to your past victims?" Jules hair began to straighten and sharpen; now Bellatrix looked afraid.

"Now now little one, you are the last Black family heiress, it is only right you marry a powerful wizard who can provide for you." Narcissa tried to reason.

"Spare me your lies; we all know your lord would only want me for my power. He is not worthy enough to be my mate, just as you two are not worthy to be my family." the two women snarled at her.

"Our Lord will see to it you will be his, and you Potter will die tonight!" Narcissa aimed at him but missed, and Harry aimed a hex back, and then disarmed them both before Jules wrapped them up in her hair.

"Such a shame, whether your lord lives or dies…you will not live to see it." Before Harry could stop her Jules' hair stabbed both women through their throats; blood spurted everywhere, and they fell before the feet of their lord who cried out in anger at the loss of his two best minions.

Voldemort approached them slowly, his anger obvious but fading as he laid eyes on Jules. Jules' hair was ready to fight, but Harry kept her at bay with a hand on her arm. Harry spotted Lucius Malfoy just twenty feet away staring at the body of his wife, his face full of grief and anger, but no doubt he would want revenge later.

"Hello Tom." Harry approached him and right away everyone around the area stopped fighting.

"Harry Potter…the Boy Who Lived, we meet again, this time being the last." His voice came out in a hiss, but in enough for everyone to understand.

"It doesn't have to be this way Tom, you have a chance to make things right." Harry was the only one who could defeat Voldemort, but that didn't truly mean he had to kill him. "Tom, I know you grew up without love and I know why. I know what happened to your mother and I know why your father abandoned you."

"How did you know?" Voldemort looked unconvinced.

"I have my ways, even if I wasn't around here I knew of ways to see your memories. Did you forget your mind and my own share a connection? Then again that could be how you found out about my fiancée Juliette." Voldemort stared at Jules.

"Yes…a beauty she is, and such power she has…yet she chooses you for a mate."

"She is not pure elf Tom and you know it, she is only half elf."

"Half elf yes, but even halflings have great power running through their veins, wouldn't you agree Potter?"

"Considering that I'm halfblooded then yes, I'm offering you a chance to make things right, you don't have to die." That got a gasp from everyone around.

"Harry…why would you want to offer him mercy; he murdered your parents, your friends…he's tried to kill you multiple times, why would you want to help him?" Dumbledore's voice sounded grave, and Harry just smirked slightly.

"Everyone deserves a chance Dumbledore, then again what would you know about giving people chances?" Dumbledore looked away. "Keep out of this old man, this is my battle now." Voldemort laughed at them.

"So the boy finally sees you for what you truly are Dumbledore, a meddlesome old fool who has thrown everything away because he helped punished the wrong criminal." Voldemort's red eyes glistened in happiness, evil happiness at that.

"I still haven't forgotten what you did to my friends; you had them killed to frame me. I wonder why though, I mean you probably knew it was going to be found out I was innocent, yet you imprisoned me anyway? Why?"

"To have a little fun, making the entire wizarding world turn its back on the boy who was going to save them, I actually thought you would likely abandon them and let me have control."

"Actually no, I still owe you for killing my family and my friends. I'm only giving you once chance Tom, you know you won't win, once you fall your armies will dissipate, and once I win, even if I die, I will have avenged those dear to me."

"A very touching speech Potter, yet you seem to forget who the better and stronger wizard is here." He fired a curse at Harry, but Jules blocked it.

"I will kill you before you touch him." Her hair was flowing madly, but Harry stopped her.

"Jules, this is my fight, step back." She shook her head.

"No Harry, I won't leave you like they did, I with you in this." Voldemort laughed again.

"You had best listen to Potter young miss, when he is dead you will be mine." Jules' eyes flashed again and her magic began to crackle around her.

"If he dies I will kill you myself."

"Jules stop." Harry pushed her back. "Just stay there ok?" Jules reluctantly nodded, and Harry stepped closer. "If you want to fight Tom we will, but I will say this now, you're not immortal like you think." Half the death eaters in the room laughed at that.

"Not immortal Potter, I have drank blood of the unicorn, and I have more powers keeping me alive than you could ever think of."

"That doesn't matter, your immortality faded that night in the graveyard. You might be alive now, but once the killing curse hits you again it'll all be over. You have my blood running through your veins, even if you somehow kill me, you will still likely end up dead."

"What're you saying?" Jules gave a worried look in Harry's direction.

"When you used my blood to bring your body back you also opened up a bond that you unwillingly forced upon us both. My mind is connected to yours, and the Parseltongue also magnifies the connection between us. If you kill me it's likely you will also die, but if I kill you, well then I might also die or I will live because it's my blood you took."

"What nonsense is this? You are trying to give me a choice to save your own skin Potter?"

"Harry…" Jules walked up to him. "Is this true; is all of what you just said true?" Harry sighed; this was one thing Jules hadn't known about.

"Yes love, it is." Jules looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Jules stay back please…"

"No, Harry I told you this before, we're in this together!"

"Oh how sweet…" the death eaters made mocking sounds of love at the two. "The two lovebirds want to die together, how touching. If it is your last wish Potter, then so be it. You can both die like your parents, your traitorous father and your filthy mudblood mother." Harry's hand twitched in anger, but Jules' hand on his own made him remember he had to keep his emotions in check.

"I could say the same thing about your mother, tricking your father with a love potion and getting pregnant then abandoned by him. Do you know what happens when a child is conceived under love potion Tom…?" he paused.

"You dare call me that name?"

"Yes I dare, and to answer my own question when a child is conceived under love potion it deprives the child of any emotion to feel love and friendship. You don't understand it because you can't feel it, you never have and that was your mother's mistake. She made you like this…"

"Enough! You will die tonight Potter; you will soon see your parents and friends again in Hell. Your little whore will join you soon…" When that word left his mouth Jules' hair lashed out and cut Voldemort's arm.

"Watch who're you're calling a whore snake." She snarled at him.

"Last chance Tom, make this easy and surrender, or die with your minions." Voldemort laughed again with his death eaters, and then raised his wand.

"Time to die Potter, hyah!" he fired curses at Harry like a madman, one spell after the next and a few hit Harry tearing his shirt and cutting his skin.

"Look out!" Jules tried to help but Harry made her move.

"Ugh…" one flew against Harry's leg, and when he fell the blood started to pour fast. Voldemort must've struck a vein with that curse, Harry's wound was large.

"Harry!" Jules jumped in front of him, trying to block the other hexes coming their way. "Let me heal you! Fast!"

"No Jules you can't! The minute you turn to me he'll kill us both!" Harry groaned and winced as the cut stung.

"Ugh!" Jules managed to put up a shield using her hair. "If I don't you'll bleed out!"

"You can't Jules…you have to move, let me finish this…"

"You can't do it if you can't focus Harry! Oh Merlin we're gonna need more help!" as soon as she said that something completely out of this world happened. A great bright white light surrounded the entire area where Voldemort, Jules, and Harry all were. The brightness soon faded, and as Jules' hair went slack Harry's eyes widened at the lights standing in front of them, taking the forms of ghosts.

"Oh..my…God!" Harry suddenly had a moment of Déjà vu, back to that one moment in the graveyard a few years ago. In front, shielding both him and Jules were the spirits of his parents, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Cedric.

"Harry…" his friends turned around to him, and Harry felt tears come to his eyes. "Hurry Jules! Heal him quickly!" Jules immediately nodded and went to wrap her hair around Harry's injured leg.

_Powers deep within_

_Let your magic shine_

_Save the life that breathes_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_Mend the heart that aches_

_Heal the wounds that bleed_

_Soothe the pains that dwell_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_The hands of Time_

The magic of Jules' powerful hair healed all of Harry's injuries, minor and major. Once Harry felt his magic strengthen inside he stood up and the spirits of his loved ones moved aside long enough for him to face Voldemort again.

"Alright Tom, let's finish this now!" Voldemort cried out in anger and pointed his wand directly at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" both curses flew at each other, but with the magic of Jules' love and the hearts of all his friends and family Harry's magic doubled against the Dark Lord's and countered the killing spell back to its castor. Voldemort let out a scream of fright, and as the green light enveloped his body he began to disintegrate before everyone's eyes.

"Harry…" Jules stood next to him, and the spirits of his family turned around to him and this time everyone could see them.

"Mum, Dad…Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cedric…" Harry's eyes filled with tears again.

"We're so proud of you son, you have done your duty to the world just as you said you would." James spoke up, smiling at him.

"My dear boy, you have done so well for yourself." Lily smiled, looking to Jules. "And you, young elven one, you are so perfect for my son."

"T-Thank you…Mrs. Potter." Jules blushed.

"We're very happy for you Harry, you've finally made your life the way you want it, and now with Voldemort gone you can live as you wish." Hermione smiled down at him.

"Yeah mate, we're glad you did your job. We miss you though…"

"I've missed all of you as well." Harry wanted so much to hug them all, but he couldn't. "You all mean the world to me."

"Meant Harry, meant." Ginny laughed. "We may be dead Harry, but we'll always be with you." Ginny turned to Jules that time. "And your mum, she's always watching." Jules stared at her with tears in her eyes.

"We're very proud of you mate, we love you."

"And we certainly don't blame you for being angry with everyone else." Hermione looked over at the shocked faces of all the others. "They do not deserve your forgiveness."

"Hermione…everyone I'm so sorry that…that you all had to die for me. I never wanted that, never."

"We know mate, and we don't blame you. This was all because of Voldemort; you just did your part." Ron smiled, and suddenly Harry spotted all the remaining Weasleys come over.

"Ron! Ginny!" Molly tried to run to them but Arthur held her back. "Arthur that's them, that's my babies!"

"Molly…they're dead."

"Mum they're ghosts, you can't touch them." Bill helped Arthur hold Molly back. "Mum stop."

"No, no I have to see them!" Ron and Ginny turned to Molly with the others, and Harry worried the ghosts would try something else.

"Mum, don't." Ginny spoke and Molly immediately stopped. "You can't touch us, we're dead. We came back to help Harry, that's the only reason we came back."

"Ginny…please…" Molly began to cry as did the rest of the Weasley clan but they held their tears back.

"You have to move on Mum, and leave Harry alone. You can't beg Harry for forgiveness anymore; you know none of you deserve it." Ron said looking at his family with a hint of shame. "How can you ask him of it, when you accused him of killing us?"

"Ronald…your family regrets everything they said and did as do I." Dumbledore stepped forward. "James, Lily we all know we let Harry down…"

"Let him down, Albus you betrayed him." Lily's voice was hard but calm. "You thought our son was capable of murdering his own friends when he had been through so much already. You made his godfathers, our friends, abandon him in that prison. You left him alone when he needed you, so how can you think he should forgive you?" Dumbledore looked down at the floor.

"None of you deserve our son, Juliette, Regulus, Neville, Luna, Snape, Draco, Sirius, and Remus…they are all Harry needs. You Weasleys considered him family, and then you turned on him." James was the same. "Now Harry has a chance to rebuild his life again, one that none of you will be a part of."

"James, we never…" Dumbledore tried again but Harry cut him off.

"Don't you remember what I said before Dumbledore; once the war is done I am leaving. Voldemort is dead, and it seems the Death Eaters aside from the dead ones have all decided to surrender…" after those words left Harry's mouth the shock-frozen death eaters tried to escape but the exits were all blocked off and they couldn't disapparate out of this hall. "Or not." Aurors and ministry officials began to round them up, and to Harry's surprise Lucius Malfoy surrendered without a fight.

"Looks like it's over at last." Neville came up beside them; he was bruised up pretty bad with that cut but otherwise okay. Luna was next to him, she had a few bruises and her hair was a mess but she was fine also.

"Yeah, finally." They started to gather up the dead, lining them up against the walls but the Weasleys and Dumbledore hadn't moved yet, and the spirits were still there.

"Harry, we love you." Lily smiled at him. "We will always be with you and Jules."

"James!" Sirius and Remus came over to them. "Prongs…" Sirius looked ready to burst, but Remus comforted him.

"Harry still needs you Padfoot, Moony." James smiled. "You two are the best friends I ever had, and the best godfathers my son could want."

"Thanks James." Remus smiled warmly.

"Behave yourself son, and you Juliette…take good care of each other." Cedric, who had been quiet up until now smiled at the two.

"Both of you…live long and love each other forever." He said and Harry laughed.

"Thank you Cedric."

"You're welcome, now we have to go Harry." James and Lily began to fade. "Remember, we love you and tell Severus thanks for all he's done for you both."

"I will mum, dad. I love you too." They faded away with Cedric, and then Ron, Ginny, and Hermione turned to the Weasleys.

"Mum, dad we have to go. We do love you but…leave Harry alone. He's been through enough as it is, perhaps one day he will forgive you but for now, just let him go."

"We love you too Ron, Ginny." Arthur let his tears fall as he waved at his two younger children, starting to fade.

"Please don't go Ron, Ginny…Hermione please don't leave us." Molly wanted to hug them all, but she knew she couldn't. Harry would've felt for her, but right now she had to start letting go.

"Molly, Arthur we do love you but we can't stay here anymore. Just move on, you still have most of your children with you and you will still have many grandchildren to come. Goodbye." All three teens faded, and Ginny gave one last smile to Harry before she vanished with Ron and Hermione.

"Goodbye everyone." Harry let a few tears fall from his eyes, and Jules put her arms around him.

"It's over Harry." She whispered to him.

"Yes, it's over at last." Sirius and Remus came up to them.

"Pup, what's say we go home? Reg, Draco and Severus are at St. Mungo's, they got some nasty hexes on them but they'll make it." Harry nodded.

"Home, let's go."

"See you around Harry, we're gonna help clean up." Neville and Luna bid them goodbye. The last of the family left the bloody battlefield behind them, and flooed away home ignoring the protests of Fudge and Dumbledore.

Finally free.

_**Well that's the big battle scene, took me hours to get this one up. Did you like my little surprise with the ghosts of Harry's family and friends? **_

_**Next chapter is the wedding and epilogue, the final chapter of this fic. This was likely my shortest fic ever, not too bad eh?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Married

_**Well I'm glad most of you liked how I played out the battle scene, believe me it wasn't easy to bring that out. Anyway this is the final chapter of this fic, so I'm glad I was able to share it with you though I kinda wish I'd finished it sooner.**_

_**There will be a slight lemon here, can't go into pure detail cuz of the rules but a lemon no less.**_

_**This here's the big wedding for Harry and Jules, and the epilogue several years down the road.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Four months later:_

Harry was nervous, he was completely nervous about today. It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life and yet his stomach wasn't agreeing with him on anything. It was like the muggle saying 'butterflies in his stomach', and he had a whole nest of them inside.

Five months had passed since Voldemort was killed; the death eaters had been arrested and tried, then sent to Azkaban under the new Minister's rule. Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken over as minister after Fudge stepped down, apparently he felt too old to start over and so the people voted for Kingsley. All the dead who fought against Voldemort were given a memorial service after the Ministry was cleaned up, and the Ministry paid for the funerals as a sign of respect; along with putting up a marble list of everyone who fought and died in the first and second war, including Harry's parents.

After the funerals were finished and the Ministry fixed up everything, Harry and Jules finally settled on a wedding date. They were getting married in Malfoy Manor's grand ballroom, offered by Draco of course since he now owned the manor and had full access to all the Malfoy family vaults including his mother's vaults from the Black family. Draco, Tonks, and Andromeda all split the rest of the Black family money in Bellatrix's vault, but made sure all dark objects in that vault were destroyed. Sirius of course was still head of the Black Family, given to him by Regulus since his little brother felt it right to let him have the title; both brothers had access to the main family vault, but of course Regulus had a separate one in America.

Kingsley offered to let Harry have a spot in the Order of Merlin first class with Jules, but they declined. Jules said that nothing the Ministry offered them could ever make up for the Hell Harry had been through when he was framed, nor could it ever bring back all the people that suffered because of the Ministry's poor protection. They were featured on the chocolate frog cards, but wanted nothing else.

Either way everyone was happy, except for poor Lucius Malfoy of course. He had in fact surrendered and confessed at his trial all of his crimes; he just gave up, but he couldn't even look at Draco or Severus. Narcissa was dead; Bellatrix was dead, looks like he had no one left.

The Weasleys were another story though, after the whole spiritual scene with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione Molly Weasley had gone into shock and was bedridden with grief at the Burrow. She wrote one letter to Harry saying how sorry she was for all she did, but that she now understood his intentions and promised never to bother him again. She got well after Bill and Fleur married, and now the two were expecting their first child. Arthur had been promoted at the Ministry, earned more than he usually did and he was seen in high regard, but he still deep down wished Harry hadn't left like he had. The twins had paid Harry back for the loan, and said he was still welcome at the shop whenever but Harry didn't think he would ever return there. Percy Weasley had married Penelope Clearwater, and from what Harry knew they too were expecting; and Charlie…well Charlie became a full time dragon-breeder but still lived in Romania.

Dumbledore had tried to contact Harry after the memorial service, but Harry had nothing to say to the old man. Eventually Dumbledore retired and McGonagall took over as Headmistress, but the last anyone heard of him he had gone to stay with his brother Aberforth in the country after selling the Hog's Head. The old man knew there was no chance of winning Harry's friendship back, so like the others he just gave up.

Today was going to be perfect, well almost perfect that is. Harry wished his parents and best friends were here with him today, but he knew they were even if no one else could see them. Jules had wished her mother was here, but Regulus assured her as did Harry that she was with his parents, watching over them.

They had a fair amount of guests, including Draco and Severus Malfoy-Snape, the two had married two months ago, Regulus, Sirius, Remus, Andromeda who had also believed Harry's innocence, Tonks and her boyfriend/colleague Jason, Neville, Luna, some of Regulus' close friends from America came, Johnson, Boehm, some of the other Aurors and Dr. Samson and his wife and children.

"Harry?" a knock came at the door and Sirius stepped through.

"Sirius…you're here." They shared a quick hug.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world; this is my godson's big day." Sirius laughed. "You almost ready?"

"Just about, I just need to fix this damn hair." Harry combed his shoulder length hair and put a silver hairclip in to hold it in place. He put in his contacts, and then adjusted his expensive black and white dress robes before looking in the mirror to see how he looked.

"You look better than your dad did on his wedding day." Sirius came up beside him. "And speaking of which, I have something for you." Sirius reached into his robes and pulled out a small box. "Your dad wanted to give you this on your wedding day, asked me to keep it safe in case anything happened to him." He opened it, and what was inside made Harry's eyes widen.

"Sirius that's…"

"The Potter family ring, passed down to the eldest male in the family on a special occasion." Harry took the box and admired the ring; it was made from pure gold, with the family crest engraved on the front surrounded by tiny rubies. "I think James knew he would die, that's why he asked me to keep it until you were old enough, figured your wedding day would be the best time to give it to you."

"Thank you Sirius." Harry embraced his godfather once more, and when he let go he slipped the ring onto his right middle finger. "This means a lot to me."

"I know pup, that's why I had to do it. Now…your future wife is nearly done, and the guests have all arrived I think it's time to get this show on the road." They were doing something of a traditional wedding, but only with Neville as Harry's best man and Luna and the maid of honor for Jules. Neither of them had much family, but they had more than enough support.

"I'd say you're right Sirius, again thanks for being here for us." Harry had harbored all that anger against his godfathers for years because of Dumbledore, but that was all over now. They were starting their future today, and it would last as long as possible.

"You're welcome Harry, and I'll be here for many more years. That's actually my other surprise…"

"What's that?"

"Remus and I are moving to America, as it turns out they have a program for werewolves where they offer counseling and actually help them find work, it's very promising and Regulus has offered to help. That and Severus and Draco have decided that they're going to have a summer home up there, so we can see them when schools let out."

"That's wonderful Sirius, I'm happy for you." They shared one more hug, and then Sirius pulled away.

"Alright pup, let's get this started; can't keep the future missus waiting any longer." Harry chuckled and followed his godfather out of the small room he'd used to change straight to his spot on the altar.

_Jules' room:_

Juliette Circe Black was about to become Mrs. Potter, ok scratch that Lady Potter, and she could not contain her nervous stomach. She hadn't eaten a thing all morning, and she couldn't contain her hunger though she wished she'd brought a snack at least.

"Ugh…oh!" her stomach growled again, this was so embarrassing she couldn't be like this one her wedding day!

"Juliette?" Her dad came into her dressing room after knocking. "Are you alright?"

"No dad I'm not, I'm nervous, I'm hungry, and I can't get my head to stop spinning!" she slammed her hands down on the dresser, nearly knocking over the mirror.

"Honey relax, here." He handed her a calming draught, an apple, and a small cup of coffee. Jules took and ate all three, but part of her was still nervous about today. "Better?" she nodded.

"Better." She looked back at her reflection, trying to make herself calm even with the draught.

"You look as beautiful as your mother did on our wedding day." He smiled at her, with tears in his eyes.

"Dad…" Jules was wearing her mother's wedding dress; it was also her grandmother's. It was long and flowing, the sleeves went down to her shoulders almost medieval like, and it had silver decorations of flowers. Along with the dress came an elven circlet crown that went around Jules' head with a diamond in the middle, also with a veil attached in the back. Her long hair was pulled up in a bun out of her face, her makeup was natural yet luminous, and her jewels, well she was only wearing some simple diamond stud earrings that belonged to her grandmother Walburga Black.

"I'm absolutely certain, you look just like her." He came up and hugged her. "My baby girl is getting married today." He had tears in his eyes, as any father would when giving his daughter away to another.

"Dad I'm still your daughter, I'm just grown up. I've never felt this happy…" she felt herself about to cry, but refused to let the tears fall so her makeup wouldn't be ruined.

"I know, and to make this an even better day for you I'm giving you this." He reached into his robes and pulled out a small blue velvet box. "This was your mother's, passed down to each daughter in the family on their wedding day. It belonged to your great great great great grandmother, and now it's passed to you." When he opened the box Jules' eyes sparkled; it was a beautiful silver necklace with a jeweled leaf pendant, the symbol of the elves. It was big enough to hold in your hand, made from emeralds and elven silver; a valuable family treasure.

"It's beautiful Dad." Jules carefully lifted the chain in her hands, and tried to put it on but Regulus did it for her.

"She would've wanted you to have it; it's all she had left of her family." Jules admired her reflection once more, and now she immediately saw her mother's face and reflection looking back at her.

"Mama…" she wanted to cry but couldn't.

"Jules, we must hurry, it's time." Luna's voice rang on the other side of the door.

"We'll be right out." Regulus called back. "Come on darling, can't keep Harry waiting." Jules grabbed her bouquet of white roses, took her father's arm, and joined him to reach the grand ballroom. Luna and Neville were ahead of them, and once the music began they walked forward slowly. Jules closed her eyes, almost afraid this was a dream, but when she spotted Harry's face at the end of the room she knew it was real.

'I'm ready.' Once Neville and Luna reached the end, Regulus held tight to Jules' arm and led her down the aisle covered with red and pink rose petals. The room was solid white, decorated with roses and ribbons of silver and gold everywhere. The people stared at Jules as she walked, but she kept her eyes locked with Harry's own matching green ones. Once they reached the end, the priest, who was actually an elf, looked out to the crowd.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I give my daughter, Juliette Circe Black, to her fiancé Harold James Potter." The priest smiled.

"Please step forward miss." Regulus kissed Jules' cheek, and let her move to take Harry's arm. He was so handsome in his robes; he looked almost elf-like. "We are gathered here today to join holy matrimony the union of Harry Potter and Juliette Black." He turned to Harry. "Harry please repeat after me. I Harry Potter…" Harry turned to Jules, taking both her hands after she handed her bouquet to Luna.

"I Harry Potter…"

"Take you Juliette Black…"

"Take you Juliette Black…"

"To have and to hold…"

"To have and to hold…"

"For richer or poorer…"

"For richer or poorer…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"For better or for worse…"

"For better or for worse…

"Til death do us part."

"Til death do us part." The priest then turned to Jules.

"Juliette, please repeat after me, I Juliette Black…"

"I Juliette Black…"

"Take you Harry Potter…"

"Take you Harry Potter…"

"To have and to hold…"

"To have and to hold…"

"For richer or poorer…"

"For richer or poorer…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"For better or for worse…"

"For better or for worse…"

"Til death do us part."

"Til death do us part." The priest smiled, and right away Jules could feel the happiness in the room elevate to a sky high level.

"Now that we have the planned vows out of the way, the couple would like to finish with their own vows to each other." The priest stepped back and Harry cleared his throat.

"Jules, Juliette…when you and I first met I admit that I had thought it was all a dream. You saved me from prison, and your family took me in when I needed someone to help me. You were there when I needed you, every day you stayed with me until I was well, and every day you and I spent together I thought was like heaven. You mean everything to me, when I saw you fighting in the battle I was afraid I would lose you, but I know that's not possible now. You and I belong together, I love you more than anything and I am happy to make you my wife; I will protect you and love you, and I will cherish you now and forever more as long as we live." Jules felt the tears come back, but held them back as she cleared her throat to speak.

"Harry, I admit that when I first heard what happened I couldn't believe it. I hadn't known you, but from what my mother's vision said…you were a true friend and brother to the people you loved most. You suffered so, but I knew you were innocent when I saw you that day in Azkaban. You are the bravest and strongest wizard I have ever met; I have been treated like a queen because of my heritage, but you treat me like a normal person and you have shown that you love me just as I love you. I vow that I will always be by your side, and that I will love you every day, even after death parts us, I know we will always be together. As long as we live, I will always love you." They smiled at each other, and the love between them escalated.

"After those vows, there are no more words. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Harry cupped Jules' face in his hands, leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. The guests applauded, and Jules felt her heart flutter in her chest. The chairs lined up on the aisle vanished, and once the altar disappeared magically a different sort of music began to play and everyone began to dance.

"Finally married." Harry whispered in Jules' ear.

"Yes finally." They spun and waltzed across the large room, right in the center while everyone else danced around them. Jules' hair twitched in some emotion, but she kept herself down because part of her didn't want this night to end.

_Later, in the Black family summer home:_

The wedding reception went by pretty fast, of course it had to because normal weddings with elven members had short ceremonies but…Jules' hair was going crazy from the lust flowing her in veins. Sometime after they danced Jules asked Harry if they could leave and soon; Harry complied after all the guests left quickly.

They were now in the Black family summer house, almost as big as Grimmauld but near a beach on the far sides of Italy. Harry had used the portkey given to him by Regulus to transport them, and once they landed on the front porch he scooped Jules up into his arms and carried her over the threshold while she laughed.

"Harry put me down!" she laughed so hard as he carried her upstairs to the master bedroom. Once he set her down on the bed he pulled away to get a good look at his new bride.

"Jules, you have about five minutes to take off that dress or I might just rip it off your body." He growled, his own lust was taking over, the result of marrying someone with elven blood. Their bond was strengthened ten-fold; they needed each other and now.

"And you have five minutes to get out of those robes before I cut them to pieces." Jules quickly but carefully removed her jewels, her dress, and let her hair down before standing before her husband completely nude. Harry was the same in minutes, and his hair was now splayed over his shoulders not to mention the wild look in his eyes.

"What will you have me do Juliette?" he whispered against her lips.

"I want you to take me Harry, take me in this bed. Right now…" Harry complied with a kiss to her lips, lifted her off the floor and deposited her on the bed again. His mouth trailed over her neck, nipping and licking at the soft skin while his hands moved over her breasts.

"Merlin you're beautiful…" he said as his mouth found a nipple and teased it. Jules let out a breathy moan and her hands were fisting into Harry's hair.

"Harry…" she whimpered as his mouth moved to her other breast. Then she felt the hot sensation move down her belly and towards her most sacred place. "Ahhh…!"

'Damn…I won't last long if she keeps making those sounds.' Harry's erection came to life at the sound of his wife's moans. He certainly wasn't going to last very long now.

"Damn Jules…" he stopped before she could come, and moved up to gently prepare her for more.

"Ugh…H-Harry…" her eyes were closed in bliss, and as he prepared Jules he placed gentle kisses over her whole face before positioning himself.

_Some hours later:_

Harry and Jules collapsed on the bed completely exhausted. They had made love three times in the past few hours, they were both surprised they actually lasted that long for their first night together.

"That…was the most…intense thing that's…ever happened to me." Harry panted as he let Jules climb onto him and put her head on his chest.

"Same here love, same here." Harry held his wife in his arms for several moments before he realized she'd fallen asleep. He kissed her head and pulled the blankets over them for warmth.

"Love you." He whispered before sleep overcame him.

_**Ten years later:**_

"Daddy!" a little boy to be about five years old came running down the halls of the new and refurbished Potter family home. He had been playing in the living room with his mother when he heard the front door open.

"Jamie!" the little boy ran into his father's arms just as he came through. "What have I told you about running in the house?" the little boy looked sorry and his daddy just laughed.

"I sowwy daddy, I miss you." Jamie hugged his father's neck.

"I missed you too son, where's your mummy?"

"Over here." Harry Potter looked to see his five month pregnant wife make her to them with their two year old daughter in her arms. "How was work today?" she kissed him.

"Good, your dad said he'll meet us this weekend for lunch, Sirius and Remus too."

"Wonderful, anything new?"

"Not really." Harry and Jules had already been married for ten years now; they had two young children and were now expecting their third child, a second son. James Sirius, or Jamie as they called him, was as hyper as any five year old could be. He looked like his father, but everyone thought his grandfather's personality might've jumped a generation into him. He was a sweet child, but a handful.

"Jamie tell your daddy what you did for mummy today." Harry looked at his son who smiled.

"I help Mummy feed Shebelle, she ate it all!"

"You fed your little sister, that's my boy." Harry laughed kissing his daughter who giggled. They named their little girl after Jules' mother; her full name though was Shebelle Lily, and she was a combination of both her grandmothers. Sirius and Remus called her Belly because she was a chubby child, but also because the kid had a black hole appetite and ate almost anything.

Harry and Jules' lives had improved so much in the last decade, they were parents with soon-to-be three children, godparents to Neville and Luna's twin sons Frances and Lyle who were four years old, which of course made the Longbottoms godparents to their children as well; the family was growing and nothing could make them happier.

Jules had told Harry she wanted a big family as did he, but after Shebelle was born they agreed to use contraceptives until after her second birthday. Elves were very fertile creatures, most families could have up to ten children but Harry agreed the most they'd likely have would be four. They certainly didn't want to end up like the Weasleys.

Speaking of the Weasleys, the last Harry heard of them all of them were married and had children of their own. Molly of course was happy to be a grandmother, but the loss of Ron and Ginny never left the family. Harry visited his friends' graves every year on the anniversary they died, and he wrote to Hermione's family monthly to check up on them. Their son was now thirteen, and he was doing very well in school; he had a dream to become a lawyer, and Harry knew he would make it. If Ron and Hermione had lived and gotten married he would've made them godparents to his children.

As for Hogwarts, well the school still had its days here and there and was still open. McGonagall had retired two years ago and moved in with her sister, whereas Severus took over as Headmaster and the school ran great. Draco of course became the Potions master, and their children would no doubt be attending Hogwarts when they turned eleven. Draco and Severus had two sons, Scorpius who was three, and Orion who was only three months old; both boys had Severus' dark eyes, but Scorpius had Draco's blonde hair while Orion had Severus' shiny black hair.

Harry and Jules talked it over, and though Harry didn't want to be reminded of the past he agreed that their children would attend Hogwarts. Severus said they would do great there, though when he heard about Jamie's hyper attitude he began to relive the memories from his grandfather's years. Harry told him not to worry, once Jamie learned the rules he would be fine.

Too bad about Dumbledore though, after being alive for over a hundred years the old man had passed away in his sleep perhaps three years ago. He hadn't had much contact with the rest of the world, but when he died he left everything to Harry along with a letter full of apologies for everything he'd done. Harry and Jules went to the funeral, but they didn't stay long. Harry took the money Dumbledore left him and gave more than half to Neville and Luna who had been having some troubles after the twins were born. Neville was now the school's Herbology teacher, while Luna still ran the Quibbler but they promised to pay Harry back someday.

"Are we going to see Draco and Severus next week?" Harry nodded.

"They said they'll be down for two weeks this time, can't keep Severus away from his work too long." They both chuckled and went into the living room. "How's the baby?" Jules had a healer appointment that morning.

"Fine, kicking but fine." Harry kissed her cheek.

"Oh love, you look so gorgeous pregnant."

"Don't get used to it, before you know it I'll be popping out a litter of babies in no time." Harry's face turned red.

"Mummy…where Grandpa?"

"He'll be here in a few days Jamie, don't worry." Jules set Shebelle down on the floor with Jamie, and the little one went straight for her teething ring just munching down on it. Regulus was still the Minister for the States, he was doing well too but there had been talk of him resigning to retire because he wanted to spend more time with his grandchildren. Sirius and Remus of course had their spots in the kids' lives, but they couldn't come around much because Remus was six months pregnant with twins.

The pregnancy shocked everyone, Remus and Sirius had seen multiple healers and all of them said the two wouldn't have any children. Remus was upset about the whole thing, but when he found out he was pregnant he nearly fainted from shock. Sirius was over the moon, and he was always by his mate's side everywhere he could be, unless he was at work, him being an Auror and all.

"How is Remus doing?" Harry looked at his wife.

"He wrote this morning, the due date may be delayed after all. The twins are doing fine but they say they could be born anytime between June and July."

"I can tell they can't wait."

"Oh no, especially Remus so Sirius can stop smothering him."

"Just as I do you." Harry kissed Jules again and held her as they watched the kids play. "To think all of this started just over fourteen years ago." Jules leaned into his shoulder.

"Yes, a long time, but such a happy life." They shared a quick kiss.

"Happy indeed."

THE END

_**Sorry the epilogue's not much, but my fingers are cramping from typing so much I ended it as best I could. Did you like it though? **_

_**I will be posting another fic soon, but check out my profile in the next week or so. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later and thank you for all the reviews and favorites!**_


End file.
